Kung Fu Panda Altered Paths 3 The Dark Reaper
by Redsaber2020
Summary: One year has passed since Po has earned the title of the Dragon Warrior. In that time, Po has found a measure of peace thanks to his relationship with Tigress, but dark clouds looms over head threatening to shatter everything that the panda has worked so hard to achieve. Due to the nature of this story it will be rated M.
1. Prologue

_Many years ago, far from the Valley of Peace…_

Columns of smoke rose up from the remains of the Warlord Shen's camp. A number of wolves laid slain about the blood soaked ground while many others had run for the hills.

Ju-long, Shen's top ape general marched into the camp. He clutched a bloodily stump that had once been his forearm. He growled as he remembered how easily he had been taken down and by one warrior half his size. It was miracle he'd survive the lost of his arm not to mention being tossed clear across the horizon.

A part of him wondered why he came back to this place. There was nothing left for him here. His fellow apes had left along with the wolves and the weapon his master sought to create laid scattered across the clearing in charred pieces.

"Forgive me master," Ju-long said after making his choice to leave.

However he had not taken no more than two steps when he heard a low moaning sound.

Moving quick, Ju-long made his way through the camp, the moans growing louder with each step. Finally—and to his complete horror—Ju-long stood before Shen himself.

His stomach nearly wrenched at the sight of him. Coated in a thick layer of his own blood forever staining his feathers a deep crimson, half his face was burnt with an eye missing, one arms was devoid of feathers, his left leg was nothing more than a bloody stump, and a web of cracks ran along the length of his upper beak.

Ju-long growled knowing it could have been that masked warrior who did this to his master, and as he raised his good hand up to bring the fallen avian down, he vowed to put an end to him.

Just was he was within arm's reach of Shen's body, Ju-long jumped back, a mixer of joy and terror riddled across his face as the beaten peacock began to toss and turn screaming like a wild beasts.

"PANDA!"

_He's still alive! _Ju-long thought, then turned his gaze upon the last remaining wolves."You there," he shouted, "get your tails over here and help me. Master Shen still lives."

The wolves were quick to obey, whether it was out of loyalty or fear it mattered not, only that their leader was in dire need. Moving gently, they lowered Shen's disfigured body onto a make straw covered chart, where upon the mad peacock bolted up right, clutching one of the gray furred beast and spoke in a weak horse voice.

"Find me a mystic."

The effort to move his cracked beak sent rivers of pain to run through what remain of his body and soon afterward passed out.

Hani, an elderly female lizard stood before several shelves littered with powders and paste. Know very well in these parts of China a master healer, Hani spent most of her time researching ancient methods of healing. She prided herself for being able to heal any form of injury with use of transferring her chi. At one point she even studied under the great Master Oogway.

A pleasant chuckle passed between her scaly lips. "I have to remember to pay that turtle a visit some time. He's not getting any younger after all."

She began to hum a song she learned while living at the Jade Palace. Those were simpler times. Days that she often wished were longer. But everything in life changes and try as she might there were no means of returning to the past.

A loud booming sound drew her attention and before she knew what to do, her front door burst open, followed by a small pack of wolves rushing in.

"What are you doing?" she cried out, "Stop this please. You're ruining a life time of work."

Her pleas fell upon death ears as two wolves drew their weapons and press the edges against her neck.

"Please," Hani cried, "I am nothing but a simple healer. I have nothing of real value."

A large muscular wolf with a black patch over one eye came to stand before Hani. He snarled before her, reveal a set of gleaming silver fangs and shot a hand out, clutching the lizard by the throat.

"A healer you say," the wolf said in a harsh voice, then slowly smile sending a dark chill down Hani's spin, "that's just what we need."

Sometime later, Hani was dragged to an open valley called Red Plain. At first she could not understand why, after gazing about the camp, she shuddered at the sight of the blood stain ground.

_What could have happened here?_

She could not pounder the issue as they pushed her into a dark crimson stain cave, torches hung from the sides creating an even more ghastly effect. Near the far end the cave opened up into a huge chamber, wolves stood clustered in the shadow, growling and barking as they took sight of Hani. On a raised platform stood a bulking ape his fur as black night. Only the glow from the fire gave him away. And there was the darken figure sitting on a solid silver throne. The creature wore a jet black robe making it impossible for Hani to make him out. If not for the torches you would never know he was there. His face all but hidden within the shadows of a hood, yet as Hani drew closer she could feel a swell of dark chi flowing off of him like a river.

_What are you?_

Hani's attention was drawn to a low growl coming from the black ape. The brute slowly made his way toward her, casting her body deeper into darkness. As he approached she noticed that one of his forearms was missing and replaced with an iron mace.

"You are here for one reason and one reason only," the ape said in a low voice, "to hill my Master."

Hani turned back to the darken figure on the throne. Taking a closer look she noticed one of his feet were not showing and that a crutch rested against the side. "What is the problem with you master?"

"That is not for you to be bothered with," the ape said, he then pointed his good arm toward the figure adding with, "HEAL HIM!" His voice was so loud that it caused the chamber to rumble and loose rocks to fall about the room.

Hani shuddered but slowly made her way to the robed creature.

He made no move to reveal himself, or any move at all. At first she believe this person to be lifeless, though feared what the ape or hordes of wolves would do if she were to speak out. Upon a closer glimpse she could see the folds of the hood to ripple.

"What has happen to you?"

"I have been slain my dear, and left for dead by a horrid monster."

Hani cringed under the figures cracking voice. "How did you survive?"

"My hatred for this monster keeps me alive," the figure paused as he raised a hand devoid of any fur or feathers and pointed at Hani, "now can you heal me or not?"

Hani stepped closer to the shadowy figure. A part of her wanted to say no, that there was nothing that could be done to save this poor creature and that he should merely only himself to pass on to the next world. He might even welcome such news other than clinging to a short life filled with pain and suffering. She had just made up her mind when a foul stench drew her attention and turned to gasp at the sight of several dead bodies.

"Who were those?"

"Those were the other healers my wolves brought before me," the figure said. There was a slight chuckle in his cracking voice. "They dared to refuse my request. So I ask you again, can you heal me?"

A powerful shudder ran down the length of her spine, she felt she would pass out, but feared to do so too worried about what would happen. Taking one more step forward Hani took hold of the figure's hood, if only to keep her hands from shaking and slowly pushed it back to reveal the disfigured face of a crimson peacock with a cracked beak.

Hani fought the urge to wrench. She had to remain calm and centered if she were live through this, though a part her truly believe that no matter what, her life from this moment on had been forfeited.

"Yes," she said in a steady voice, "I believe that I can heal you."

A smile formed on Shen's face forcing several pieces of his beak to fall. "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Valley of Peace, Present…_

A great deal has changed for the people of the Valley of Peace. Following the announcement of the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung's family came to join him shortly after Shifu welcomed the snow leopard back to the Jade Palace. Mea opened a clothing shop and Lilly went to work for Mr. Ping in the noodle shop. It took the people a while to fully welcome the snow leopards to the valley, but with Po's and the Five's help they were able to smooth things over.

Tai Lung moved back into the student barrack. Like everyone else he had grown to love Po's cooking often rushing off to the kitchen to get first helping. Monkey and Mantis would joke several times at how the snow leopard could end losing his tight figure if he kept eating the panda's noodle soup.

Po still had trouble leaving the Jade Palace to go on mission to protect the valley or deal with random bandits. He was often seen skulking through the streets of the valley behind the Furious Five wearing his oversize robe. On the battle field was a completely story, as he fought with the strength and skill unmatched by any known warrior. Bandits quickly learned to steer clear of the valley.

His relationship with Tigress was in full bloom. They would often spend the wee waking hours of the morning in the folds of each other arms enjoying their tender embrace. The love they held for each other brought out a new side to them. Tigress would be seen smiling brightly sometimes freaking poor Crane with display of dancing across the court yard by herself causing the avian's beak to fall. Po and Monkey began what most have come to call the first ever "Prank War" constantly trying to outwit the other, most of the time Monkey won, though Po would always get back at him. Toward the end, Shifu was forced to step in put a stop to it with an outlandish prank of his own though ended in the whole palace to be clean from top to bottom and Po and Monkey's fur being died pink. At the sight of her panda in such a state brought Tigress to her knees laughing.

Now after a solid year, Po found a measure of peace with the woman he loves, and yet, there moments in the dead of night where he recalls the death of his mother and the horror he felt upon seeing his old home in ruin, and each time he wakes in the gentle embrace of Tigress, he fears that one day something would happen to shatter everything he worked so hard to achieve.

**Shifu's POV**

_Student Barracks_

Shifu, Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, stood at the far end of the hallway in the student barracks. He took a quick glance to the side noticing the gentle rise of the sun. _The palace staff should be ringing the gong right about—_

His train of thought was broken when loud boom sound echoed in the distance. The red panda smile as the doors opened and the seven warriors quickly appeared hands held behind their back, standing at perfect attention greeting their teacher with their customary morning call.

"Greeting Master."

Shifu's eyes darted to the left, his smile turning into a frown, eyes narrow and his ears twitched. He had not done such a thing in a long time, and the whole sensation left him a little unnerved, but no more than what he saw before him.

"PANDA!"

**Po's POV**

"What's wrong Master Shifu," Po said, "I woke up on time didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Shifu said in a harsh tone, "but I believe I have made it clear that there are rules in the Jade Palace, and one of them is that students are not allowed to form lasting relationships, now I have accept that you and Tigress care for one another, but what I cannot permit is the two of you SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED CHAMBER!"

Po was confused for a moment until he looked across the hall realizing that the door to _his_ room was still closed. Looking to the right, he was shocked to see he was standing next to Tigress. She looked straight ahead, though her lips pulled back into a smile and there a slight pink hue to her cheeks.

"Tigress!" Po snapped. "Why didn't you wake me up? We had a deal."

"Ah but you looked so cute when you're asleep," she said then lowered her voice to a soft whisper leaning closer to the panda, "and so sexy," she added with a wink, then raised her voice for all to hear, "and well I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up."

Po shot a glance back to Shifu, expecting him to plow his tiny little fist into his face. He then jumped across the hall to stand before his room and said hasty. "I'm sorry Master Shifu, it will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Shifu said rolling his eyes, causing the others to giggle. "Now then please being your training, afterwards you are free to have breakfast and enjoy the rest of the day until your next session."

"Uh, I'm going to have to pass father," Tai Lung said in a cheerful voice, "I promised Mea I help her unload the monthly supplies."

"Ooo," Viper said eyeing the hulking snow leopard, "do you think I get some new scarves?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Very well Tai Lung," Shifu said calmly, "but you will be expected to complete the morning training session once you return."

Tai Lung gave the red panda quick bow then rushed off toward the door.

Once he was gone, Po made his way toward the kitchen. Though he was the Dragon Warrior and still joined the others with their daily training, he was also in charge of cooking everyone's meals.

"Po?"

Po turned around to face Shifu. The grandmaster had a pleasant expression on his face, though he looked far more determine than usual. "Yes master?"

"After training I would like to see you in the Dragon Grotto for a more personal lesson."

"What for?" Po asked a worried expression on his face. Though he promised that he would not sleep with Tigress, he knew full well that it was bound to happen again.

"A promise I made to an old friend." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Far from the Valley of Peace…_

Gray clouds rolled over head, columns of smoke rose up from a building to add to the gloom. Hordes of wolves tossed chucks of metal into large vats while others were pounding plates and wield them together to form something completely new. Some were hard at work mixing powders and filling them into small metal orbs. A lone wolf passed by with a lit torch only to receive a number of harsh comments about wanting to get blown away.

Strolling through the mix was a white peacock. He wore a silver robe which draped along the ground. He avoided the awkward or terrified expression of the wolves while making his way toward a large object. His destination was covered in a thick wool canvas. For the longest time, he would spend every waking moment standing before it, waiting for the day to unleash its primal power.

"Uh Lord Shen?"

The peacock stood ridged before the canvas, acting unaware of the person's voice. He did not react until he heard a loud thumping sound. Turning to the right, he saw figure clad completely in a black cloak, his face hidden in the shadows of his hood. A shudder ran down Shen's spine as even the light of the torches would not reveal his face.

"Alright, alright," the peacock said in an annoyed voice. He then turned to an one wolf clad in armor so old and dusty that it made his feathers shiver at the very sight of him. "What do you want Yingzi?"

Yingzi turned his gaze past to the cloaked figure before speaking to Shen. "We're running low on metal."

"Then go and find some," Shen snapped, "we cannot let this plan be hindered. Search every inch of China if you have to, but I want that metal."

The wolf bowed before the peacock then tossed his head back releasing a loud howl, before running off followed by a number of wolves.

Once they were gone, Shen turned back to his desire. "It won't be long now."

"Not if those foolish kung fu masters try to stand in the way."

Shen turned to face the hooded figure, his eyes wide with fear at the sound of his cracking voice. "Let them try. Once everything is ready, not even their kung fu will be able to stand in my way."

**Po's POV**

_Training Hall…_

After making breakfast, Po joined the others in the training hall. Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis were already hard at work mastering their skills, but he could not make Tigress. Normally she would be training on the balance beams, but those were turned off. A soft switching sound drew his attention to the right, followed by a creaking noise to the left. Po glanced from side to side, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. He blocked out all other senses, nothing else mattered to him, the room appeared completely empty to him. Another sound formed those this time it came from directly behind him.

Moving quickly, Po dove to the right, an instant later a blur of orange and white flash beside him. Shifting into a fighting stance, Po stood before the female tiger who growled deeply revealing her white gleaming fang. With a smile, the panda waited for Tigress to make the first move. Turns out he didn't have to wait long as she jumped from her position attempting to nail him with a spin kick. Luckily Po was able to lean far enough back for her feet to sail harmlessly over head. Standing back up, Po shifted his weight as Tigress moved in with a grazing side blow, though just before she made contact he pulled off a stunning side step to avoid her attack once again. Po then jumped back to put some distance between them, and as he gazed into her beautiful amber eyes, he wondered how much longer he could hold out.

A cruel smile formed on Tigress's face before moving in again with a sequence of rapid jabs toward the face or waist, yet surprisingly Po managed to dodge each attack. His last step brought his foot down on a loose floorboard and cursed himself as he began to fall flat on his back. Looking back up, he gazed deeply into Tigress eyes as she stood over him. He knew this was the end, there was no means of escape, no counter move he could think of to slip out of this.

Tigress lowered herself down, pressing a knee against Po's chest and brought her face close to his own. With a look of pure satisfaction Tigress slowly brought her right fist back ready to slam against Po, when at the last minute gently tapped a finger against his nose.

"Tag, you're it."

With that she ran off to the far side of the training hall.

"Oh that's not fair," Po shouted getting to his feet. "I slipped."

"You know the rules Dragon Warrior," Tigress called, "there are none."

Po released a low growl then went after her, dunking and weaving in between the wooden warriors. He then perform a back flipped landing in front Tigress. Tigress skidded to a stop mere inches from running into Po, but before he could tag her, she did a flip of her resulting in a hand stand onto of Po's shoulder. Po reached up to grab her arms, but Tigress had already moved out of his grasp.

"Nice one Tigress," Po said.

"You're getting faster too Po," Tigress called.

"You think this is fast," Po chuckled, "then lets you handle this."

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress looked back just in time to see her panda dash across the training hall moving like a blur, so shocked by his speed, she was not watching where she was going and tripped over a set of spears and made her say toward the railing.

As she fell, she felt the strong soft arms of her panda wrap around her waist and gently began to purr. This was the moment of their training she longed for. To be held by the man she loved with all her heart. She found herself turned around to face Po and smile as she gazed deeply into his jade eyes. Her smile did not last long as she noticed the boyish smile on Po's face.

"Oh no," she muttered trying to get out of the panda's tight embrace.

"Tag," Po said as he placed a finger down on top of her nose, "you're it."

Before Tigress could form a protest of her own, Po pressed his lips against her. She closed her eyes as the pleasure watched over her, and moaned softly through the kiss. While held in Po's arms she bent one leg back and curled her tail around his waist. They broke from the kiss to take in some much need air. Their smiles remain and Tigress had all but forgotten that he had tagged her when the gong sounded.

"Oh is that the end of training," Po said with a sheepish smile slowly back away from Tigress, "how does the time fly?"

"Hey wait a minute," Tigress snapped, "we're not finished yet."

"Sorry Tigress, but you know the rules," he said with a wink, "no fighting after training sessions. Looks like we'll have to finishes our little game later. But seriously now, I have to go, Shifu's expecting me, there's some noodle soup in the kitchen, help yourselves, but make sure you save me some." With that he rushed off, leaving Tigress with a warm soothing sensation. Though she had lost their little match she was still enjoy the time they spent together.

"I'm going to take a bath," she said in a playful voice.

"Mind if I join you," Viper asked slithering up next to her.

"Yeah sure," Tigress said with a smile.

_Near the Jade Palace entrance…_

Zang stood near the main gates of the Jade Palace, working along the rest of the palace staff to clear away any dead leaves. There was calm stillness to the air. Tai Lung had left a little while ago, and no one gave him a second notice. It looked as though everything had fallen into place.

Just as he was about to move on, when a panting sound drew his attention back to the gates and saw a plump pig crawling up the last steps.

"Please," he cried in a weak voice, "you have to help us."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tigress's POV**

_Bath house…_

Tigress leaned back against the side of the stone bath, cooing as the warm water soothed her tender limbs and relaxed her shore muscles.

"You're thinking about him already aren't you?"

Tigress released a pleasant sigh. "Am I _that_ easy to read?"

Viper slithered over from her spot on the warm stones to bring her face beside the tiger. "Easier than one of Lilly's riddles, and believe me sister, I've been trying to figure one of her's out for the past five months."

Tigress smile once more reaching for a tiger lilly, though her smile faded shortly afterwards.

"Something wrong?"

"Po can be the most charming, strong, fearless fighter I've ever met," she said holding the flower close to her nose taking in its scent, "but there are times, deep at night when I sense there's something wrong," she paused letting out a sad sigh, "that was why I didn't wake him up early today. As he slept, I saw how he tossed and turned, a look of grief riddled his face and tears flowing down his cheeks. I wanted to wake him, but I fear what he might say if I did. He still doesn't like to talk about his past, and I'm worried that something might come up that will break us apart."

"Oh Tigress you shouldn't fret," Viper said in her usual cheerful self. "You and Po were meant to be together. I've never seen any other couple so perfect for each other."

Tigress glanced over at the tree snake, arching her right eye brow. "What about Tai Lung and Mea?"

"Oh please," Viper said shaking her head, "they're both snow leopard, you're a tiger and a panda, who would ever thought that two completely different species could form a lasting bond," she paused as she gave Tigress an evil glance, "in fact, I'm wondering how long till we see a few cubs running along."

"Viper," Tigress snapped, "do you want to give Baba a heart attack." Though she sounded firm in her resolve, her cheeks blushed at the thought of being with Po.

"Ah come on Tigress, I've know you dying to have sex with Po, to feel his pride against you."

Tigress pressed her paws against her ears. "I'm not listening to you." She snapped. "Viper please, you know it would never work, we're far too different."

Viper laughed at the sight of her friend. "And that's what makes it so much more exhilarating."

Tigress growled at Viper, but deep inside her found herself purring.

"Well maybe we could—"

Just then the doors to the bath house opened and Zang crept in, his eyes covered saying, "Master Tigress, Master Viper are you in here?"

"ZANG!" the two females shouted. Tigress rushed to bring her paws to her exposed bosom, though as she did, she couldn't but noticed how stiff her nipples were. "You are just asking for a death wish duck!" Tigress snapped, "Don't you know this is the ladies bath house?"

"Yes," Zang said his eyes still covered, "but this is important. There are bandits attacking the valley near the cliff side."

"That's the musician district," Viper said.

"I've already told the other members of the Furious Five, but I'm unable to find the Dragon Warrior and I was hoping you might know where to find him."

Forgetting Zang's unwarranted barging in, Tigress jumped from the bathtub and made a mad dash for the hall way. "I'll go get Po, Viper you go meet up with the others and let them know we'll catch up."

Half way down the hall, she heard Viper shout, "Tigress, don't you think you should, I don't know, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES?"

Tigress skidded to a halt, her claws digging into the wooden floor. "Oh yeah right," she said in a sheepish voice similar to Po and quickly slipped back into her room.

**Po's POV**

Following the staff's direction, Po found Shifu in the opening of a cave hidden by a water fall. He never knew this was here and wondered what other secrets this palace had. As he drew closer, he could make out a stone dragon craved out of the rock wall. Water dripped from the stone figure forming several ripples to spread about the pool. Shifu stood atop a small mound near the gaping dragon mouth appearing to be completely unfazed by the breathe taking wonder before him.

_Then again, _Po thought, _Shifu's lived here so long; nothing about this place would surprise him._

Po waited until his master took notice of him, after about ten minutes though with no reaction, Po calmly cleared his throat a little louder than needed to be and noticed a twitch in the red panda's ear.

"You wanted to see me Master Shifu?"

"Yes," Shifu said in a harsh voice, "though I was hoping that you would be patient enough to wait till I was done with my meditation."

"Sorry Master Shifu," he said rubbing the back of his head, "it's just that I was hoping to spend some time with Tigress is all."

Shifu's ears twitched again. "Po as the Dragon Warrior it your duty to protect not only the Valley of Peace but all of China, now if you and Tigress were to form a relationship it would put both you and Tigress in danger. If your enemies were to learn of your feeling for her, she would become a target. Do you understand why I feel it is in your best interest to remain at a distance?"

"Yes," Po said calmly, "though there are several flaws in your logic. One, no one outside the Jade Palace know about the two of us, second, if anyone were to try and harm Tigress, they would not live long enough to regret their action, and third, I'm not all that sure there's anyone out there who can be a threat against Tigress. So I think we're pretty much safe to have a relationship."

Shifu growled, his blue eyes narrowed and ears twitched to point of forming a gust of wind.

Po took note of his master's anger and calmly backed away, coughed a little and said in a nerves look, "But of course I would never do anything without your blessing master. So may we carry on with my training?"

Shifu released a huge pent up breath of hot air then turned back to face the dragon statue. Po took note of how the red panda positioned his feet then glanced up to see his master raise his left arm up just in time to watch him catch a single drop of water. His eyes and jaw opened wide with shock as Shifu amazingly guide the droplet along his paw, twirling from side to side until at last bringing it rest upon a nearby flower.

"Wow, that was awesome."

"I've noticed you've been saying that lately," Shifu said as he folded his arms across his waist, "it doesn't really suit you."

"Oh…" Po said his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Well to be honest, my dad said it was like the first word I ever said before…" his train of thought was broken as he recalled the events of his mother's death and shook his head, "so anyway, how did you do that?"

"Inner Peace," Shifu said with a smile.

"Inner Peace?"

"Yes, this was one of the last teachings of Oogway. It requires a vast amount of self control and skill to achieve, but once you do it said that anything is possible."

A sly smile formed on Po's face. "_Anything_?"

Shifu turned a narrow gaze upon the panda once again though chuckled shortly afterward. "Well almost anything. Now than Po, the reason why I've shown you this move is because it was Oogway's dying wish that I help you to attain Inner Peace."

Po let loose with a puff of air his amazement of his master's move long sense forgotten. "Sorry Master but Oogway already tried to help me learn Inner Peace, it didn't work then and I doubt it'll work this time."

"He did," Shifu said in a confused manner, "when?"

Po turned away from his master. "Back when I was younger," he muttered in a low voice, "back when things were different."

"Po, I will not try and say that I understand what you're feeling, but you should know that one of keys to unlocking Inner Peace is with accepting a great hardship and allowing it to flow away. For me it was the day Tai Lung was taken from me, but with your help not only did regain my son, but found my way to Inner Peace. I have you to thank for that, now please let me help you on your journey."

"I wish I could," Po said on the verge of tears, "I really do. It would be easy too, my whole life is full of pain, but that's the problem, if I were to let go of that pain then what would I be left with? Nothing." He then turned away from Shifu; he fought to keep the tears from falling. "I'm sorry Shifu, but I just can't."

"Po—"

Suddenly Tigress jumped from the upper rocks to land next to Po. "Here you Po," she paused to bow before her step father, "sorry Baba, but Po and I are needed elsewhere, there's bandits attacking the musician district, the others are already on their way and they're waiting for us."

Po turned to his master but the red panda was well ahead of him. "Go Po, the safety of the valley comes before your training. Though I would like to work with you on this afterwards."

"No promises master," Po said then quickly followed Tigress.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Musician District…_

A group of bunnies and pigs ran from their work shops, their mad screams echoed across the cliff side. The cause of their torment was a horde of wolves running about their open court yard, snatching any piece of metal they could find, whether it was small triangles to large iron cast bells, it was there for the pickings. Several other wolves stood before the cliff side piling the stolen good into thickly woven nets. Once filled, they released a loud howl; someone from across the open canyon would pull on the ropes lifting the metal into the gray clouds.

One wolf clad in rust stained armor with a leather patch over his left eye stood in the mist of the ensuing chaos barking orders. He had several swords and hammers strapped to his back, but right now he unleashed his fury with crack of a whip.

"Leave nothing behind," the wolf shouted, "I don't care if you even have to wrench the nails from the very walls, I want every scrap of metal you can find."

"Please, I beg of you," one bunny cried holding on to metal flute, "this has been handed down by family for generations. It's the only memento I have to remind me of my grandfather."

A lone wolf bandit towered over the bunny; his lips pulled back into an enraged snarl reveal gleaming white sharp fangs. He took hold of the bunny by his fluffy long ears and hung him about the ground and shook him about in attempt to force him to drop the flute. When his patience had run its course, the vile wolf then brought a sword toward the bunny's throat saying, "Then allow me to reunite you with your grandfat—"

His threat was cut short as he fell to the ground releasing his grip on the bunny, who ran off with the flute still clutched in his paws. The other wolves looked on in shock at the fallen comrade who had a small needle stuck in the floods of his neck. The lead wolf turned his attention upward just in time to see five warriors to jump from the hillside to land perfectly between them and the musicians.

Before the dust even had the chance to settle, the five warriors stood in a fierce fighting stance as they eyed the wolves, thought despite their impressive entrance the lead wolf seemed unimpressed and cocky as he stood before them, weapon draw and said in a cold voice, "You picked the wrong group of wolves to oppose," he paused as he eyed the female tiger in the center, "any last words before we teach you a lesson _Kitty_?"

"There's only one person who calls me Kitty," the tiger said with a snarl and cruel smile on her lips, "and he's way fiercer than you."

The alpha wolf slid the blunt edge of his sword along his finger tips, a chuckle escaping this muzzle as he said, "And just where is this so-called warrior? Is he too afraid to face a pack of wolves?"

A loud thud sound formed behind the wolf boss followed by a pillow of dust to rise up. Turning around, the wolf's ears fell at the sight of the massive brute standing before him, what was even more shocking was that he was a panda.

"You know I don't usually like showing off in public," the panda said, removing his robe, revealing his hulking form, "but in your case I'll make an exception."

**Po's POV**

Po started out with a round house kick to the one eye wolf, followed by a few quick jabs to a pair of wolves charging from the side. Tigress and the others quickly joined in, using their unique kung fu style to outwit of overpower the wolves. Crane used his wings to create powerful gust of wind to send in coming arrows harmlessly away, Viper was able to wrap her body around the limbs of one wolf and used his own weapon against him, clubbing him upside the head.

"Do forgive me sir," she said in her own kind manner while she forced the wolf's club into the path of another, then started punching him in the face with his own fist, "but you did have this coming."

Monkey used each of his limbs—including his tail—to trip or lay every wolf he came upon.

Mantis's vast speed made him to an untouchable object and used his pinchers to inflect great amount of nerve damage the wolves' arms, legs or back making them hold a weapon or even stand up straight.

Tigress, like Po, used her immense strength to plow through a large number of wolves, which before long brought her side by side with Po. As they stood back to back, Po glanced over his shoulder with a sly smile on his face. "I count about ten wolves on my side."

"And about another eight on mine," Tigress said with a calm level tone, "I guess the odds are clearly in their favor."

Po shifted his head to the side cracking his neck. "Just the way I like it."

Po then turned to the right and smile as Tigress followed suit. They had been training on this move for some time now, and now was the perfect chance to put it to the test. Interlocking their arms, Po spun back around taking Tigress along with him, where she kicked the wolves against the face or chest. Once Tigress landed, she copied the move bringing Po to bear against the wolves.

After several minutes and epic fighting moves, the wolves turned tail, running for the cliff side grabbing hold of the ropes and climbing for dear life.

"Get back here you cowards," the lead wolf shouted. "Do you have any idea what our master will do if we come back empty handed?"

"A lot worse than what I'm going to do if you don't get your tail out of here." Po said cracking his knuckles.

The one eye wolf released an angry growl, pulled a large stone hammer from his belt. "I'm not about to let some two bit panda beat me." With that he charged, weapon held up ready to strike.

"Fine, we'll do this hard way." Po then pulled off a strong Wind Hammer, forcing the wolf boss back toward the edge of the cliff, yet to the panda's surprise, he managed to stand his ground at the last minute. "Wow," he said in a cheerful tone, "I'm impressed. I never seen anyone stand up to move."

As the wind faded the wolf stood back up, Po noticed some a little different about the wolf's armor. Some of the rust and dust that coated had been blown away. Looking closer at the shoulder pad, he saw what looked like an open red eye. As the wolf charged closer, vision of a darken forest flashed behind him. Po found himself taken to an earlier point of time, smooth arms of someone held him close, he felt the sting of the icy wind and fluffy snow brush across his face.

"Po?" A voice said in the form of a whispered, yet he paid no attention to it. All he could see was the wolf boss, his one good eye gleaming against the light, and the symbol on his shoulder.

"Po!" the voice said again louder this time. Still no reaction from the panda. His body stood ridged awaiting the wolf's deadly swing.

"Die you worthless panda!"

_Xiong!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At that moment, hearing his mother's voice in the back of his mind, Po snapped out his daze and quickly brought a hand up to block the incoming blow.

"You?" he snarled tightening his grip on the hammer causing the stone to crack and final crumble. His eyes narrowed as the wolf slowly backed away, a cringing sound creeping from his lips. "You!" Po repeated and quickly lunged toward the wolf, and wrapped his hands around the wolf's neck and began to squeeze. Po's expression was one of pure rage as he tightened his hold. The wolf began to gag under the presser Po was applying. He tried to break the panda's hold, but Po merely squeezed that much harder, the muscles along his arms swelling from the flex.

"Po?" he heard Tigress's voice and felt her gentle touch against his shoulder, but he could not see her. All he said was a world of red pitted upon this one wolf who was about to lose his head.

**Tigress's POV**

"Po," Tigress cried standing next to enraged panda pressing a hand against his shoulder. She gasped at how his arms were shaking and the faint red hue to the panda's usual jade eyes. "Po stop, you're going to kill him!"

But Po didn't listen, if anything he seemed to tighten his grip even more. Normally such a display of the panda immense strength would be a turn on for her, but this was downright terrifying. For the first time, Tigress could see a set of fangs pressing against each other.

"Mantis," she cried looking her shoulder, "stop him."

For a moment it looked as though the bug was going to refuse, but Tigress merely glared at him, a growl rumbling through her lips, and Mantis quickly jumped on Po's back and stabbed his pinchers into his fur.

Po released a low grunt; his eyes open wide with a mixer of shock and anger.

Tigress turned back to see his grip on the wolf begin to loosen. Taking hold of the wolf boss, she managed to pry him from the panda's death lock and toss him to the ground.

"What…the hell…is this," the wolf said in between gasping breath, "some kind of monster!"

Tigress growled again, unleashing her claws and turned on the wolf. "This is the Dragon Warrior," she said fighting the desire to throttle the bandit, "now if you wish to salvage what's left of your pathetic hide you'll leave this valley and never show your face here again."

The wolf boss slowly got to his feet, eyeing the frozen look of rage burning on the panda's face. "I would never want to come back to place where they have a monster like that as their protector." With that he turned and grabbed hold of the last rope, cutting it with knife at the base to keep the others from following.

Tigress growled a third time, eyeing the wolf as he faded into the clouds. She would have love nothing better than to chase that prick down and sink him alive, but there was something far more important she had to deal with.

_What could have caused Po to snap like that?_

_Far from the Valley Peace…_

Two kung fu masters stood on opposing lines of an open field. They were Storming Ox and Master Croc, two of the most skill and tactical kung fu warriors in all of China. A third master—Thundering Rhino—stood at the top of steps leading to the grand palace of Gongmen City. Together they protected and governed over the city, keeping a watchful eye for any threat, though seeing how there was no one other than the Dragon Warrior who could match their style they sought to hone their skill in daily sparring seasons.

Storming Ox started off first, swinging a long iron spike club and though his form was solid and timing perfect, Master Croc managed to deflect the blow by allowing it graze along the length of his iron clad back. The lizard then countered with a quick sweep of his tail, though Ox quickly flipped so as to avoid the attack.

Ox was about to move in for another attack when suddenly the front gates opened. The palace guards turned to face a group of wolves storming inside. The guards fought bravely, however they proved no match to the savage wolves and were quickly brought down.

The three masters ready themselves to face off against the wolves, yet strangely enough, they broke to form two lines and bowed as a white peacock slowly making his way toward the three masters.

It was Thundering Rhino who recognized the avian and slammed his stone hammer against the ground. "What are you doing back here Shen?"

Shen came to a stop at the head of the bowed wolves, a smile formed upon his beak. "It is so good that you remember me."

"We remember you all too well Shen," Storming Ox said, "and we also remember that you were cast into exile, for your atrocious crime."

"Atrocious crime?" Shen muttered. "You call ensuring you're survival a crime?"

Shen then turned to the side bringing his feathery hands under his beak appearing to pounder something. That was when Thundering Rhino took note of the large object being hauled into the court yard.

"What is that?"

"Oh?" Shen said with a surprise look on his face. "This, let's just say that this is a parting gift as it will part you there," he pointed to right, "part you over here," he shifted his arm to the left, "and part some of you all the way over there where I will have to scrap what's left off the wall."

Thundering Rhino brought his weapon to bear in a defenses stance. "There is nothing you can do that will overcome our kung fu style."

"Yes your kung fu style is flawless," Shen said, "but what I have here will put your fancy fighting moves to shame." The peacock then flew into the air and landed on top of the object. Swiping one of his talons, he cut the straps holding up the canvas to reveal a large cannon. Thundering Rhino did not appear phased by the unveiling which only seemed to enrage the peacock. Bringing his talon back along the fuse, and was about to scrap the metal to form a spark when a loud tapping sound drew his attention. Looking down he could see the cloaked figure gazing up at him.

"Oh for crying out loud, what do you want?" Shen demand jumping down to face the dark creature. "You cannot just stride in here and interrupt me when I'm trying to display the power of this—"

His statement was cut short as the hooded figure raised an arm to grab Shen by the neck and bring him closer. The dark figure whispered something that none of the kung fu master could pick up, and it only lasted a few seconds for Shen turned to face them again, his evil grin still on his face. Nodding, he waved his arm and the wolves began to push the heavy cannon to the left so that its dragon design opening now faced a small warehouse.

"Perhaps I was little bit too quick to rid myself of you. You could be of better use by serving me as my personal generals," he paused a he heard a low grumbling nose, "second only to Ju-long of course."

"What makes you think we would serve one who knows nothing of honor?" Master Croc demanded.

"Why," Shen said in a mocking tone, "why this of course."

The peacock waved his arm once more and one wolf brought a light torch to the fuse. A second later a loud thundering sound erupted from within the cannon, and instantly following that, the building exploded in a cloud of dust.

Storming Ox and Master Croc jumped back from the defending sound. A sour expression formed on Thundering Rhino as he turned his attention gulping deeply.

"Now then," Shen said in a cold voice, "if one of these cannons could destroy a small old warehouse, imagine what say a hundred of these can do to a village and those that live there."

"You wouldn't," Rhino stammered his eyes wide with fright.

"Oh but I would, unless the three of you swore by your important kung fu honor to serve me without question. The choice is of course yours," he paused and waved his arm once more followed by the wolves turning the weapon again, this time aiming it the city itself. "choice wisely."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Back at the Jade Palace in the Student Barracks_

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress stood before an open window, her mind replaying the events of the bandit attack and sought to understand what could have drove Po over the edge. She knew he had a temper given his reaction to when she picked up the old torn bag when they first met, but he had never acted like this.

_Like a monster._

A solitary tear began to roll down the side of her face. She remember her life at Bau Gu Orphanage and how everyone there whether they were the caregivers or other kids, she was always seen a monster. Unlike, unwanted, and unloved. It tore at her core whenever they would force her into her room and watch as parents would come to adopt the other kids. She felt certain she spend the rest of life trapped in that awful place, that was until Shifu came and help her to see a better life and opened her mind to the possibility of kung fu. For the longest time she was content with that, and once again he life was turned upside down when this over size panda came into her life and brought something new to her life. Love. She never thought it possible to love someone the way she did for Po, and yet here she was head over heels for a panda.

She had to find out what had set him off and in doing so help to resolve the issue.

"I can't believe it."

Tigress turned to gaze at Tai Lung. He returned shortly after they dragged Po's stiff body to his room. Tigress had decided that they keep Po under until she could speak with Shifu on the matter.

"Why didn't anyone come and get me?" Tai Lung asked as he stood before the others. "I could have been some help you know."

"We've been dealing with bandits like that long before you came back Tai Lung," Monkey said eyeing the snow leopard, "we didn't see the need to drag you away from your wife."

"That's true," Viper said calmly, "and beside, if something were to happen to us we would need someone to protect the valley."

Tai Lung released a puff and air. "Yeah I'll buy that. But you better make sure to include me on the next mission. I still need to make up for all the mayhem I caused." He then turned to face the rigid panda. "So uh…how much longer are we going to keep Po like this?"

Tigress sighed softly, stepping away from the window to stand beside the bed. "Alright, Tai Lung, Monkey, take hold of arm. When Mantis releases his pinched nerves he's going to strike out and with his strength he might end up destroy something."

The two warriors did as they were told. Tigress then knelt down to press a paw against Po's shoulder. She fought to keep the tears from falling know that he could not feel her touch. Glancing down at the green bug, she calmly nodded.

Mantis hopped onto Po's chest and began pressing his pinchers against the correct nerve endings. With each stab, Po's body began to shudder. Tigress could see the subtle rise of his muscles as they flexed uncontrollable. A grim expression formed on Tai Lung and Monkey's face as they sought to maintain their grip.

A deep growling sound filled the room, growing louder the longer Mantis worked on Po's body. A look of shock formed on Tigress's face as she realized it was coming from the panda. "Mantis," she said eyeing the bug, "you might want to—"

Her statement was cut short as Po's body erupted in one massive flex. His action sent Mantis, Tai Lung and Monkey clear through the walls. Taken back by his unbelievable strength Tigress snapped her hand from and fell about the ground, a look of fear riddled her face. However her expression of fear became one of anguish as Po wrapped his hand around her throat. Her eyes open wide as the person she loved looked upon her with burning rage.

**Po's POV**

Po stood to his feet, his hand still clutching Tigress. He could feel his blood burned with white fury. He continued to growl as his eyes narrowed. A part of him was still standing on the cliff side, his hands firmly wrapped around the one eye wolf. His mind could not foresee anything else, no sights, sounds, he felt nothing. Nothing but the undeniable urge to end the lift of the person he held by the throat.

_Just one little twist and…_

His thoughts were broken as something sharp and small slammed into his arm. His eyes blinked several time with his vision blurring, he could no longer feel his arm, only knew it was still there as the act of shifting his shoulder caused it to sway from side to side. Looking back in front of him, he saw Shifu standing in front of a collapsed Tigress. She fought for air, yet it came out in deep gasps.

Realization began to dawn on Po as he looked about again seeing his friend knocked out or hiding behind the doorway. Backing away, Po sought to explain his action, but no words came to mind. In the end, all he could do was run.

_A few minutes later…_

Po made his way to the one place where the former Grandmaster Oogway told him could find a measure of peace and that was the Pool of Sacred Tears, yet try as he might, he could find no peace. His mind kept on racing back to that terrifying night where his mother was taken from him.

Hours passed and still his was in turmoil and was shocked when he felt the touch of a paw against his shoulder. Looking up he was surprise to see Tigress standing there.

_Why would she want to be even near me after what I almost did?_

Before Po could say a word or even move, Tigress sat down and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright Po," she whispered.

"I…I…don't know," he admitted. He still couldn't understand why she was even hugging him. He felt tears rim his eyes and allowed them to fall as he brought his arms around her, doing his best to be as gentle as possible.

"Why?" he asked in a weak voice.

Tigress pushed away from him, her cheeks wet from shedding tears of her own. "How could you ask me such a question? Because I love you."

"But back there…I almost…" his statement was cut short as Tigress pressed her lips against his own. Po returned the kiss and gently pushed her back up against a nearby stone. They broke from the kiss and Tigress moan as Po ran a hand along the side of her vest.

"You always know where to get me all fired up Panda," she said with a loving smile.

Po smiled back, though his expression darkened again. "Tell me Tigress, how can you still love me even after I nearly killed you?"

"Because I know that it wasn't you. I know that deep inside you could never harm me."

Po's sadden expression deepen and turned away from Tigress. "That's where you're wrong, that was me. I wanted to kill that wolf. All I had to do was just squeeze one more time and he would have been dead. And for the life of me, I would have been so satisfied."

Tigress's eyes open with shock and her mouth slightly fell. "How can you say that? The idea of killing someone in cold blood goes against everything…" she paused as she cast her eye to the right. "Po what's that?"

Po glanced behind and a confused expression formed on his face, for his mother's bag rested beside him on the ground. _How did that get here? I ran straight here from the barracks._ Gently Po picked the bag up and brought it close his chest; the sweet scent brought a smile to his smile to his face.

"Figure me for asking Po," he heard Tigress say, "but may I ask what is so important about that bag?"

Po released a heavy sigh as he lowered the bag to his waist. "This bag use to belong to my mother. My father use to tell me that she wore this whenever she went to the market in Gongmen City. It's the only thing I have left that remind me of her," he paused as his expression harden, "and that wolf bandit back at the cliff side was one of the monsters who killed her."

Tears began to fall down the side of Tigress's face. "Oh Po, I never knew. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do help you through this."

"All I want right now," Po said in a low voice, "is to be left alone."

He heard a faint gasp followed by the soft sound of foot steps leading away from the open plain fading into the distance. A part of him felt like running after her, to express how wrong he was. To hold her in a gentle loving embrace, and never let her go, but his anger and the pain from the lost of his kin were far too strong to ignore and merely brought the bag back up, pressing it close to his heart.

"I wish you were still here mother," he whispered, "I miss you so much."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Back at Gongmen City…_

**Shen's POV**

A smile crept along Shen's face as he approached the massive iron clad doors. Two gorillas stood on either side and calmly opened them to reveal a large solid gold throne, trimmed in blue and shade of green paint. The back of the throne depicted the spreading and graceful beauty of a peacock.

"Oh it has been such a long time," Shen said with a cruel smile, "I remember when I was young and how my father would tell me that this throne would one day be mine and with it all of Gongmen City," he paused as he began to low himself down but stopped short as he took note of the hooded figure. Shen cringed for a moment, but merely brushed his gaze off as he sat down. "Oh don't look at me like that. You'll get what you want in end for that I can ensure you, all I want is this moment."

The hooded figure still faced Shen, a low creaking sound coming from within the shadow.

Shen cast a nerves glance toward the shadow figure, but his attention shifted to the stairway as they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. A moment later, Yingzi and a few of his wolves rushed in.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Shen demanded.

"Forgive me master," Yingzi said in a haggard voice, "but we were attacked while trying to get more metal."

Shen waved a feather hand about his face. "What need to fret over some meaningless pack of would be heroes. Once the world sees the power of my weapon, there will be no force strong enough to stop me."

"But my Lord Shen," Yingzi muttered, his one good eye darting back and forth between the white peacock and the dark figure, "one of them was a panda."

Shen's eyes narrowed and suddenly bolted from the throne, a knife appearing in his grasp, he then pounced upon the wolf forcing him to the ground. "There are no more panda," Shen said bringing the knife close to Yingzi's neck.

"Yes…of course…oh mighty Shen," Yingzi said in a fright.

"I'm afraid he speaks the truth, my lord Shen."

Shen looked up to face Thundering Rhino. The light gray massive beast stood rigid in the shadows. A look of anger flared across his features. "What are you talking about?"

"Though there has been no official announcement rumors have spread that a panda has been given the title of Dragon Warrior."

"Yes," Yingzi said quickly, getting to his feet, "that's what the female tiger called him."

"Then where is this panda now," Shen said slipping his knife back into sleeve, "did you run him through with one of your blades? Perhaps place his head on a pike for all to see," he paused as he faced the dark figure who nodded in returned, "wouldn't that be a fitting death as it the same thing a panda once did to me."

Yingzi backed away, a look of terror burning on his face. "Well I didn't manage to kill him."

"What?" Shen said his eyes darting back to the wolf.

A clicking sound formed behind Yingzi, but the wolf if he took notice of it, it didn't show. "I tried to kill him, I really did. He looked like he was in a daze and was about to bash his head in when all of sudden, he crushed my hammer with one hand and then clutched my neck. His grip was so strong I thought for sure my head would pop off."

Shen turned to face the wolf, as he did; the peacock noticed a faint smile forming on Thundering Rhino's face. _I'll deal with you later._

"If it were not for the panda's comrades I would sure be dead."

"Yes that would be tragic," Shen said in a mocking voice placing a hand on the wolf shoulder giving him a gentle pat, "but want to know something my furry friend?"

Yingzi's ears dropped and a whimper slipped through his lips. "What Lord Shen?"

An evil smile formed on Shen's face as he took a side step and said, "I do not tolerate failure."

Suddenly, a long curved blade shout through the center of Yingzi's chest. Blood dripped from the weapon and the gaping hole in his chest to pool along the floor. Yingzi grasped the blade, but the sharp edge only served to slice open his palms. With the last of his strength he turned his gaze upon Shen with hateful expression and then slump forward, his body lifeless.

The hooded figure removed his scythe from Yingzi's still body then returned to the shadows without a single word.

"Thundering Rhino," Shen said in a calm voice, "do be so kind and find someone to clean up this worthless piece of filth from the throne room."

Thundering Rhino released a low growl but solemnly bowed before the peacock lord and turned to the door, gripped the handle with such strength that it cause it to crumble and then flung the door open only to slam it shut a moment later, leaving a long crack down the center.

Shen scoffed at the sight of Rhino's actions. "Guess I'll have to have that door replaced." He then turned to face the large gray gorilla with one arm. "Ju-long, how many cannons do we have completed?"

Ju-long looked a bit confused for a moment but answered all the same, "We have about ten so far."

Shen paced across the room bringing his feather fingers to his beak. After a few moments of deep thought, his path brought him before one of the wolves and turned his calm expression to the cringing creature. "You there, what is your name?"

The wolf in question slowly back away until he heard a sharp clicking sound and turned to face the shadows and gulped. "My name is Huo, Lord Shen."

"Well then Huo," Shen said in a pleasing voice, "you have now risen to the ranks of general of my wolf army. I trust you will not fail me."

Huo took one look at Yingzi's lifeless body and then turned back to Shen, stood a little straighter and pushing his chest out to appear bigger than he really was. "I will not let you down my lord."

"Good, cause I have special mission for you," the peacock said with an evil grin.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The Sun Plain Village_

Two days following, Shen's return to Gongmen City, Huo along with an army of his wolves stood along the plain overlooking a lush and vibrant village. The village was known as Sun Plain, as the open valley stretching out around the village gave a clear view of the rise and fall of the sun.

As Huo looked about his men, he found himself chuckling knowing this would be the last sun rise these miserable creatures will ever see.

Shifting his gaze downward, Huo admired his new uniform. He discarded his normal gray wrapping and now wore a set of brass armor which forced him to flex his muscle with each moment causing him to appear far fiercer. Though Yingzi's death had been tragic, it left him with a new sense of empowerment. Too long had he been the butt of the one eye wolf's torment when things went wrong. Now he had to chance to reveal his own strength and cunning. A cruel smile began to form as he recalled the look of shock and fear rooted on Yingzi's face just before he died.

"Master Huo."

"What?" Huo barked, eyeing the cringing wolf.

"Everything is ready general," a wolf said.

Huo turned to face the horizon, his eyes narrowing from the glare of the rising sun. He then shifted back to the valley, brought arm up singling the others. The crisp scent of burnt wood filled the air until at last, the wolf thrust his arm down and shouted, "Fire!"

_Three hours later…_

A group of rhinos marched into the remains of the Sun Plain village. They had heard a series of explosion in the next village and rushed over, though by the time they arrived, there was nothing left of the beautiful and proud city. No building was left standing, and those that did were nothing more than lumps of charred wood and stone. Bodies littered the streets some burned, others too ghastly to gaze upon.

"What could have done this?" one of the rhinos asked leaning down to pick up an ash cover child's doll.

"I…I have no idea." The commander said in a hush voice, chocking on a patch dust swirling in the wind, at least he hoped it was dust.

"Sir," a voice rang out.

Turning the commander, along with the other rushed over to a lone rhino standing next to a charred beam. Attached to it was a small scrap of paper. Snatching it off, the commander read it then quickly turned to a small avian they used for sending messages as quickly as possible. "Take this to the Emperor at once."

The avian nodded, took hold of parchment and flew off. Once she was out of sight the commander turned to the rest of his men and said in a cold voice, "The rest of you will be coming with me, we're going to the Jade Palace."

_The Valley of Peace…_

**Po's POV**

Po strolled through the streets of the village; despite his misgiving he wore his new set of clothes in open public. Normally such an act would bother with him, but after a year the people had grow use to the idea of his appearance. He really liked the new set of clothes he bought from Mea and had to admit she did an impressive job. He now wore a set of solid black slack, gold belt, a black vest trimmed in silver with a stitching of serpentine dragon on the back, though what really surprise even him was that he was wear a short sleeve gray shirt. The cloth clung to his torso though managed to stretch far enough to encompass his massive bulk. While walking toward the Jade Palace, he couldn't help but flex his biceps every so often smiling at how the sleeve rose up without tearing.

_I have to remember to go back and get some more of these shirts. _

Po's thoughts turned back to Tigress as he made his way up the steps. It had been a week since his battle with the wolves, yet he still felt a little bothered by how he snapped in front of her and the others. He wanted to make it up to her, but she had been distancing her from him ever since their conversation at the moon pool asking to be left alone. He felt so stupid for turning his back on the woman who loved him and only wanted to help him. What could he possibly do to show how much she meant to him?

Half way up the stairs, Po was confronted with a swirl of petals, but not just any petals—peach petals. This wasn't the first time he saw peach petals fly about with a mind of their own. A year ago after the former Grandmaster Oogway's death, Po followed a trail of peach petals to face Tai Lung.

"Alright Oogway," Po said in a whisper, "what do you want to show me this time?"

Following the trail, Po's gaze fell upon Mr. Ping's noodle shop. A confused expression formed on Po's face. "Noodles, ah come Oog, I make the meals for every day, that's not a lot of help here." He then turned back up the step but before he could take a single step a huge swarm of petals slammed into his face forcing him on his butt. "Sorry, _Oogway_, so what does Mr. Ping's noodle shop have to do with patching things up with Tigress?"

The petals swirled about the restaurant again, though this, Po could see the petals cluster above a group of couples, some of which were sharing a heartfelt embrace.

"So you want me to take Tigress out on a date?" he asked in a calm voice. A part of him felt a little foolish taking advice from a swirl of leaves. "I don't know, Tigress isn't the kind of person who likes goes out on the town, she's more of the hardcore—" paused as the leaves rushed up the Thousand steps hovering over section of the Jade Palace he knew all too well, "—training." He said with a smile. "Okay Master Oogway, I get the message. Now all I have to do is convince Tigress."

With that, Po continued up the path, a scheme forming in the back of his head.

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress strolled through the hallway of the student barracks. Once again it had been a hard day, her limbs were stiff from all the training she did, and then Shifu sent her along the others out on mission to deal with Temutai, a smile crept along her face as Po dwelt with the oversize ox with but a single punch. A sad sigh slipped through Tigress's lip. Her feeling for the panda had not changed in the past week, but she was still bothered by what he said about wishing to kill the wolf bandit. One of the Kung Fu Master's strictest rule was that their skills were not to be used to kill unless only as a last resort. She had promised herself to give him the space he need but the longer she waited the more the fear they could would be unable to rekindle the love they shared.

Tigress had just about reached her room when she noticed a piece of paper nailed to the wood frame.

"What's this?"

Taking hold the paper, Tigress brought it up to her face and read aloud, "Dear Kitten, please meet me in the training hall, Po."

A look of confused formed on Tigress's face. Shifu had offered—more like ordered—everyone to stay out of the dojo for next two days as a means of relaxation, and though she still had trouble understanding what that meant, she did not what to disrespect him. Though Shifu had been a bit more understanding of their relationship, overlooking the fact that they shared the same bedchamber on more than one evening. It felt strange that he sometimes referred to her as his daughter but pleasant at the same time. Making up her mind, she made her way toward the training hall, with each she could make out the sweet scent of Po's noodles and found herself purring softly.

_Why would Po's noodle soup be in the training hall?_

Reaching the door, Tigress gently opened it to be greeted with the faint sound of music. With her curiosity and confused peeked, Tigress strolled in to see a group of rabbits playing a pleasing loving melody. The Jade Turtle had been moved to the far side of the dojo and replaced with a decorative table with Po standing next to an empty chair.

"I was hoping you come," Po said filling a bowl with soup.

"Po," Tigress asked with a confused expression on her face, "just what are you doing? This is training hall."

"Uh yeah, I kind of figure that all already what with all the weapons and equipment."

Tigress rolled her eyes. As charming as this panda could be sometime he was still childish. "Why are you cooking your food here anyway, and what was with the note you left at my door?"

A smile formed on Po's face. "You have no idea what day is it."

Tigress pondered the statement. "Well it's not anyone's birthday."

"Well in a way it is."

"Start making sense panda."

"Well today happens to be the exact day when the two of us first kissed."

A look of surprise watched over Tigress face; bring a hand to her lips to hide her gasp. "Has it really been a whole year?"

"Yes, and I thought it would be a romantic idea to spend some time together."

"Yes this does all look special Po," Tigress said walking up to the panda, "but why not have it in the barracks?"

"One, I want this moment to be just about you and me. You know that if the others were involved they would ruin it. Viper would all smiles saying how sweet the two of us are together, Monkey and Mantis would make one sick and rude joke after another there by getting you angry wanting to kill them, and then there's Crane who would want to make a painting of the moment…which might not be such a bad idea. Anyway, second, and this is rather important I want this to be extra special as I want to apologies."

"Apologies," Tigress muttered, "for what?"

Po released a long sigh before saying, "For the way I acted, both when I tried to kill that wolf and later when I turned on you. I can't look past the pain of what happened as it hurts too much to know the wolf to blame for my mother's death is out there somewhere, but I don't want the cost to be the love we share for one another."

A warm smile began to form Tigress face. As she stood before Po she placed a hand along the side of his face. "Po I could never stop loving you. You've help me discover something I thought I'd lost so long ago, how to enjoy life and I will always be grateful to you for that."

With that the two of them lean closer to each other and were mere inches from kissing when all of sudden they heard the loud booming sound of the village gong.

Tigress released an angry growl. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She then pressed her forehead against her panda's soft strong chest.

"Come on honey," Po said in a cheerful voice. She began to purr as she felt the warm touch of his hand along the back of her head. "Our meal may have been ruin but, I'll be sure to make it up to you later."

"How?" she asked looking up at him with a smile.

Po leaned back to take hold of Tigress's chin. "Oh I'm sure I can think of something."

The gong sounded once more bringing forth another low growl from Tigress. _Whatever is going on it had better be life threatening._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Shifu's POV**

Shifu stood before the palace gates. It had been some time before the staff had to ring the village gong with such force. Whatever is happening it had to be very important. His ear's twitch as footsteps approached from behind and glanced over his shoulder to see his students coming to attention. A solemn sigh slipped through his lips as he took sight of Po and Tigress bringing up the rear. He would have to have a word with them…once again about the inconvenience their relationship was placing upon the Jade Palace.

"Master, what's going on?" Tigress said as she calmly shifted past her friends to stand before Shifu.

"I am not entirely sure Tigress," Shifu said in a level tone.

Just then, Zang plumped down in front of the group. Shifu brought a hand to his forehead, the onset of a pulsing vain forming. _You'd think that a duck who can fly half way across China in a single day could land better._ "Zang were you able to determine what the means for the alarm?"

Before Zang could answer him, the main gates open to reveal a group of heavily armored rhinos. They approached Shifu and the others without so much a word spoken. Once the lead rhino stood in front of the red panda, the grandmaster could not help but noticed the cross look they gave Po.

"Greeting sir," Shifu said in a calm voice, "how may I assist you?"

The lead rhino shifted his bitter gaze to Shifu. "I am General Stonewall, I have been sent with orders from the Emperor himself to place the Dragon Warrior under arrest."

Shifu's eyes opened wide with shock, from behind he could hear a collective gasp, the faint growl of Tigress and Po saying, "What?"

"I must agree with the young panda general," Shifu said maintaining his level tone. "Why would the Emperor order the arrest of the Dragon Warrior?"

"This is why," Stonewall said followed by pulling out a small rolled up parchment.

Shifu took the note and quickly cracked the seal. Upon reading the note, he turned his gaze back to the rhino, his calm expression slowly shifting toward one of panic. "This has to be a mistake," he said his voice full of doubt.

"I'm afraid not Grandmaster."

"What does the note say Master Shifu?" Viper asked.

"It…it said that Sun Plain has been destroyed, and if the Dragon Warrior is not delivered to me at once, another village will suffer the same fate, signed Shen, lord of Gongmen City."

**Po's POV**

As the mention of Shen's name reached Po's ears, a low growl slipped through and his hands curled into a tight fists, that is until he felt a soft presser against his palm and glanced down to see Tigress holding his right hand. Shifting his eyes back up he glanced into the tiger's amber eye he could see the love she held for him.

"I won't let them take you," she whispered.

Po fought to control his anger but his feeling toward Shen ran deeper than those he felt for Tigress.

His thoughts were broken as he heard Shifu's stern voice ring out. "This is outrageous! I will not hand over the Dragon Warrior to you or some would be lord. And what of Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and Master Croc? They are the guardians of Gongmen City. Surely they would never allow such madness to roll over the peacock kingdom."

"I fear times have changed grandmaster," Stonewall said in a commanding tone, "now then will you abide by the Emperor's orders to hand the panda over?"

"I will do no such thing." Shifu snapped.

The firmness in his master's tone brought a smile to Po's face, but it quickly faded as he noticed the rhino still held his stern expression. "I had hoped it would not come to this. Understand that I hold you, along with the Furious Five, and even Tai Lung…a man you should rightfully belong behind bars…at the highest regards, however I have sworn to obey the wishes of the Emperor as have you Grandmaster Shifu, and so in defying me you show great dishonor to the Emperor," the rhino paused to raise an arm above his head. Somewhere behind him, Po could see a jaguar notch an arrow to his bow. "Station outside," Stonewall continued, "is a legion of the Empires strongest warriors. If I am forced to give the order, they will march onto the village, destroying everything in their path until the Dragon Warrior is captured."

"How dare you make such a threat!?" Tai Lung shouted. "You would kill countless of innocent people just to get one man? And you call me a monster."

"I will not kill those people," Stonewall said his voice just as cold as before, "Grandmaster Shifu will."

Now it was Tigress's turn to growl. "You fend. How can you justify something like this?"

"As I said, I must obey the will of my Emperor," Stonewall said address the tiger, "and if it takes the death of an entire village to see it done, then I will not hesitate," he then turned back to Shifu, his arm beginning to sway. "Now then Grandmaster Shifu, what is your choice?"

"Wait."

Everyone turned to face Po, his shoulders were slumped as if carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder…and in this case, that could be no farther than from the truth. Though he hated the idea of given in to the demitted wishes of Shen, he could not allow so many people die.

Slipping out of Tigress's grasp, Po moved to stand at the head of the group, ignoring the stunned and shocked expression his friends gave him. Positioning himself in front of Stonewall, Po gazed deeply into the rhino's black eyes, took a deep breath and said in a calm voice, "I don't know that much about you Stonewall, but I can tell that you are loyal and a honorable warrior," he paused to knell before the rhino despite the objective outcry from his friends. "Therefore I will go with you, only, and only if you swear to leave the Valley of Peace unharmed."

"Po," Tigress said, her voice pleading.

Sadly, Po could not allow himself to be swayed. Not this time. He knew that what he was about to do could very well drift Tigress back to blocking off her emotion. But it had to be done.

"Well," Po said still eyeing the rhino, "what is your answer?"

"My orders were to bring you before Shen, and no more," Stonewall said. He then twisted his hand to the side and brought it down back to his side. Po shot his glance past the rhino a sudden jolt of anguish running through his body, but as it happen the jaguar slowly lowered his bow.

"We therefore have an accord."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Releasing a heavy sigh Po turned back to Stonewall once more, only this time he raised his hands up in a defeated posture. The rhino snapped his fingers and another rhino came to stand before Po and brought a pair of iron cuffs with a set of needles about his wrist. Po was so resolved in his decision that he did not even feel the sharp pricks, though he did feel his strength being to drain and found it hard to stand up straight.

"What are these things?"

"Acupuncturist cuffs," Stonewall said simply, "the serum in the needles is design to sap your strength to make you more manageable."

"There's no need for these," Po said shifting his arms about, but found it difficult. "I promised to go with you."

"Yes you did," the rhino replied with a smile, "but I have heard of your great strength and skill, so I would rather not take any chances."

Po rolled his eyes. "May I at least say a few words to my friends before I leave?"

Stonewall nodded.

"Thank you general," Po then turned around to face Shifu and the others. He could tell by the look in their eyes that they were far from upset, and he too felt their frustration. These warriors had become his family and it pained him to his core to leave, but if it meant the safety of not only the Valley of Peace but the rest of China than he would never once think twice.

"Master Shifu, guys," Po began gazing at each of them in turn, "I want to thank each of you for treating me like a family. We went on plenty of adventures together and I would never trade them for the world. But this is something I have to do," he paused as his eyes fell upon Tai Lung, though the snow leopard refused to return the gaze. "Tai Lung, seeing how I won't be coming back from this I hear by name you as the Dragon Warrior, I know you'll protect China just bravely as I have."

"I do desire the title of Dragon Warrior," Tai Lung muttered in a harsh tone then finally looked up to stare into Po's jade eyes, "but not like this."

Po chuckled though his pleasant mood faded as he came to stand before Tigress. Doing his best, Po raised his hands up to her chin, but she quickly pushed him away. "You disgust me panda!" she hissed. "Whatever happened to never running away from a fight? How can you just give in like this and leave us…leave me?"

Though her words stung far worse than any blow he received in battle, Po refused to let it show. "Nothing I could say would ever make up for the pain you're feeling. But this is something I have to do. I caused this mess and now I have to set things straight."

"But why?"

Po leaned closer to Tigress, taking her chin in his hands once more, gripping it tightly in case she decide to pull free again and firmly pressed his lips against hers. He then felt the loving embrace he had greatly come accustom to whenever they held each other, and a single tear fell from his eyes knowing that he could never hold her like this again.

"I wish there was time to tell you the whole story of my past. I promise though that a part of me will always be with you."

Tigress lowered her head to Po's chest, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "I will always love you Po."

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Time to go panda."

A low growl rumbled through Tigress's throat, but faded as Po kissed her one last time. "Goodbye Kitty," he whispered.

"I'll see you again Panda." Tigress whispered back.

Po sought to smile at Tigress's optimistic, but found it impossible to do anything but cringe. Once again he was losing his family and all because of some mad peacock.

He then heard a deep grunt from behind followed by Stonewall's voice, "I am deeply sorry Dragon Warrior, but we truly must be going, An avian messenger has already been sent, and Lord Shen will be undoubtedly be waiting for us."

Po took one last look into Tigress's amber eyes, attempting to cling to this one single instance for as long as possible. Once then, he turned to face Stonewall, a fierce expression on his face. Several rhino went for their weapons, but the general belayed them with a simply wave of his hand.

"Men, part ways, let this hero have at least one more moment of dignity."

The army parted forming a long gauntlet down the steps to the main gates for Po to walk down. With each step he managed to maintain a level of calm composer, never once pausing in his stride or looking over his shoulder. He had made his choice, and like always he would not run from it. It had been a long time coming, but he was finally going to face his demons, and whether he live or die he would see this through.

To the end.

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress stood at the edge of the steps, her eyes never once leaving Po. Her heart ached and tore in two the farther he went. Po was the first person who she ever loved with every ounce of strength she held. She didn't know what love meant until Po came into her life. All she had was her training and kung fu, and now she was losing the most important part of her life.

Her vision blurred as she began to cry. It was a new sensation, one that she had refused to express, as it was a grave sign of weakness, yet try as she might, she could not stop the tears from flowing. With her tears she felt another feeling, one she knew all too well, anger. She was angry at her father for letting this overblown rhino take Po away without a fight, she was angry at Po for giving in so easily, and most of she was angry at herself for standing by and letting the greatest thing in her life slip through her grasp.

Her body began to tremble as her anger built. The others slowly began to back away as they knew what was to come.

As the anger reached the breaking point, Tigress brought her head back as far as possible and released a powerful roar, the resulting echo carried all the way down the steps and throughout the valley.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Gongmen city, one week later…_

**Po's POV**

General Stonewall and his rhino army travel for the better part of a week with Po clustered firmly in their grasp. Being the only one who knew how to cook, the panda took up the task to prepare the meals. They appeared apprehension at first, making comments that he was merely drugging them so he could escape, but as always, Po simply replied that he made a promise to the general and would live up to his word.

By the time they reached Gongmen City, Po had become good friends with several of the rhino, even went as far as trade a few recipes he learned while working with Ping. They still forced him to wear the cuffs but he was alright with that. The long walk gave him the chance to get use to the strain they placed on him. He still could not feel his full strength but at least they didn't drag him down as much.

As they reached the gates to city, Po was greeted with the tallest rhino he had ever seen, dressed in a solid white robe trimmed in silver with swirling patters sewed in. His horn, shined in the sun, and curved back along the tip. He wielded a stone hammer and as Po gazed upon it, memories of his father came flooding to the surface. He remembered back when his father offered him his hammer and the chance of being tribe leader. What would his life had been if he just accepted his father's title?

Standing next to the massive rhino stood an armored muscular wolf. The size difference was uncanny, and it made Po snigger at the idea of the rhino easily crushing the wolf with just a swing of his hammer.

"Not so tough now are you panda?" the wolf said as Po came within arm's length.

"Understand that I came of my own free will to ensure the safety of the Valley of Peace," Po said then in a stunning display, raised his arms up and snapped the cuff in two.

The armored wolf jumped back and Stonewall's men looked on in shock, the moment of silence was broken when the massive rhino began to laugh. "Impressive use of Chi control young panda," the rhino said, "you're master must be very proud."

"Well to be honest I learned this on my own," Po said rubbing his wrist.

A smile formed on the rhino's face. "Now I'm truly impressed. Sorry that we had to met under these measures. My name is Thundering Rhino."

Po returned the smile and made a solemn bow. "Thanks, mine's Po, Dragon…well former Dragon—"

"Enough of this shit!" The wolf boss snapped regaining a little bit of his composer.

Both Po and Thundering Rhino shot the wolf an angry scowl.

"Don't think you can frighten me," he said eyeing the two of them, though his voice seemed to crack a little. "Now move your black butt. Lord Shen is waiting for you," a paused fell upon the wolf as he sniggered, "we wouldn't want another village to suffer the same mishap as Sun Plain do we?"

Po growled, though slumped his shoulders as he stepped forward and was once again enclosed by a group of wolves, though these kept their distance, their spears held at the ready the tips twitching as they pointed them at Po. Po paid them no heed. He knew he could take them down in short order, and judging by the look on Thundering Rhino's face, he suspected the same thing, but that would solve nothing. He had no idea where Shen was keeping his weapons. They might even be ready to strike the city if he were to try something brave. The group made slow progress, group of sheep and bunnies stood back in spellbound shock as they passed. Before long their path brought to them to the city's prison. As they reached the bottom row, Po was surprised to see Storming Ox and Master Croc locked up.

"Uh, what are you two doing in there?" Po asked shifting his gaze from the two masters and Thundering Rhino.

The wolf boss stood before the cells and began to laugh. "These two fools decided they would rather be imprison than join the winning team," he paused and slammed his right hand against the bars close to Ox forcing him back, "but I wouldn't get too chummy with your new roommates. Neither of you are going to be in the same place for too long."

With that one of the wolves rammed the rode of his spare against Po's back. The resulting blow did not have the desired effect however as, Po's muscular back caused the wood to shatter. The panda smile as he heard the faint cringing sound, but his mood shifted as the wolf boss brought a knife against Po's neck.

"I should kill you where you stand you piece of shit!"

Po reframed from flinching. "But you won't will you?"

The wolf growl as he pressed the blade closer against Po's flesh. "What makes you think so?"

A smile formed on Po's face, his jade eyes glaring into the wolf's yellow. "Cause you're not calling the shots," he paused tilting his head to the left. "He is."

A clapping sound drew everyone's attention as Po gazed into the shadow, his eyes narrowed and paws curled into tight fist. A stinging sensation ran along his pads as his claws dug into his flesh. This was what he had been waiting for, once Shen revealed himself Po would strike bringing an end to the mad peacock once and for all. His actions would more than likely bring about his own demise, but at least then this nightmare would finally be over.

The faint sound of footsteps drew closer, and Po could see Shen's form emerge from within the shadow, but as he did, Po's eyes open wide at the sight of the perfectly form shape of the white peacock. _That's not possible._

In his confused state, Po was unprepared for the hefty shove from a large gorilla beside him and found himself falling face first in the cell. Getting back up, Po turned and gripped the bars glaring at Shen who walked back and forth in front of him. "You," Po snapped his eyes wide in shock, "you're not Shen."

"Oh aren't I?"

"No," Po stammered, "there's no way you can be Shen, I was there when the peacock fell, I left him for dead tied to a post. He was nothing more than a mangled piece of flesh and feathers."

"Ah yes," Shen said with a cruel smile, "I remember that night, the night you sought to destroy me. Perhaps if you had stayed to finish your work none of us would be in this dilemma."

"But…how?" Po demanded, "How can you be fully healed? There's no way you could have come back from that without some scars."

Shen stopped for a moment, his eyes darting over to the shadows for a moment then turned to face Po, remaining clear out of the panda's reach. "Tell me have you ever heard of the legend of the phoenix? It speaks of powerful avian, whose power burned so great and vast that its own body could not contain it until finally it was burned alive, and yet from its ashes, the mighty avian was reborn, both more powerful…" he paused to slowly lean closer to Po, an evil smile forming along his beak, "and fiercer than before. That is what I have become you feeble minded panda. A force of will that even the gods can not with stand."

Shen then turned his back on Po and marched away.

Once he was gone, Po slumped against the bars, cursing himself once again for allowing Shen to slip through his grasp; the first being out of hateful spite and now out confusion and hesitation. His thought turned back to Tigress, knowing that she would be coming to recues him, he found himself chuckling to himself, if these wolves got as scared from his presences how would they react when she got her claws in them.

"Would you mind explaining to me what is so funny?"

"Did you come back to torment me some more Shen?" Po snapped as he jerked his head up. Though there was no sign of the white peacock. Glancing about room, he could barely make out the outline of a robe figure deep within the shadows of the room.

"What's the matter Shen?" Po snickered "Did you lose your back bone now that all your goons have left."

At first there was no reply, but could still see the robe figure in the shadows.

Smiling, Po thought he decide to turn the table and taunt the avian for a change. "I never knew you were slippery enough to get back in here without me seeing you, but then again, cowards are pretty good at running away."

The shadowy figure twitch and took a step forward. Po could hear a loud tapping sound from him.

"Oh don't go yet Shen," Po said with a faint smile, "we have some much to catch up on," he paused as he glanced about the room, "beside this place is dusty. How about you unlock this cage so I can use your feathery ass as duster."

"Panda?"

Looking to the right, Po gazed upon Storming Ox and noticed the terrified expression on his face.

"I wouldn't do that?" Croc said, his expression matching that of Ox.

"Uh?"

Po then turned back and was shocked to see the robed figure standing in front of him. _How did he move so…_his thoughts were broken when all of sudden, something shot out from his right sleeve and it was only thanks to his extremely quick reflexes that he avoided the blade to where it sliced his shoulder instead of his heart.

"My you're a fast one," Po heard Shen's voice as the panda clutched his bleeding arm, "then again you were always full of surprises."

"Shen?" Po said as he gazed deeply into the shadowy hood.

Two hands emerged from the black sleeve…one covered in white feathers, the other of gleaming metal…and rose up to the edge to the hood and slowly pulled it back to reveal the face of a peacock, only instead of a normal majestic appearance, his looked heavy scared and disfigured. The crown of his head was stripped of all but one damaged feather, like his hand, the left side of his face was covered in metal and his eye had been replaced with a glowing red jewel, and his beak was made of plasterer.

"More or less," the deform peacock said in a blood chilling voice.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Gongmen Prison…_

"How is this possible?" Po demanded eyeing Shen.

"It is a rather remarkable feat wouldn't you say," the white peacock said in mocking tone gesturing toward his metallic face and arm "I brought a number of healers before me, none of which were successful undoing the damage to my body. And then my wolves found a lizard who knew a little bit of the black arts, and though she could not fully restore me to my true form she was able to use her magic to fuse scraps of metal to my deformed body. I know it's a bit much, but believe me I used to be a lot worse," he paused once more his false eye glowing brightly "though then again you would know that all too well seeing how you were the one who left me that way."

"Then who…" Po stammered pointing toward the steps, "was that…I mean,"

"Oh you mean the _other _Shen," Shen said in a pleasing tone, though his plasterer beak made it impossible to show. "He's very convincing isn't he? Not even my own wolves know he's an imposter. I found him wasting away in the back alleys, drinking himself to death. It took me some time, but I managed to mold him into a perfect reflection of my former self," he paused and brought his hands together in a cheerful demure and turned to face Po, "so what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Po said gripping the bars with his good arm. "I think you're freaking insane! You've burned my village to the ground, murdered my mother in cold blood and chased us half way across China, and for what. What could you have possibly gain from killing every single panda in the world? Why did you have to destroy the Valley of Mist? What on earth did we ever do to warrant your wrath? Tell me you damn monster!"

Shen's good eye narrow and suddenly spun about, bringing his right foot out from the folds of his robe and slammed it against the stone wall in front of Po. The sudden strike released a large explosion of dark purple energy and Po nearly had enough time to jump to the side before the section Shen struck went flying past him. As the dust settle from the peacock's attack, Po was further stun when Shen appeared before him, gripped the folds of his neck with his metal hand and easily lifted him off the ground.

"Amazing isn't it. The same black arts that bonded the metal to my body also increased my strength far beyond my possible imagination. Now if there is a monster here, it is because of your doing!" Shen shouted and then tossed Po across the room where he crashed against the far wall. "Now you wish to know why I sought to end you're species insignificant existence. I killed your kin solely to ensure my own survival, and when I returned home instead of receiving the praise that was rightfully mine, they cast me out, me, their own son. I was left with nothing…expect my hatred. For my family and the world who shunned me," Shen paused for a moment to regain his calm demure bringing his hands into the folds of his sleeves. "You're actions that night may have sent me back several months but it did help me open my eyes to my true goal, one that will make the legend of the phoenix pale in comparison," he paused as he made his way toward the steps leading to the exit, though before he opened the door, the peacock glanced over his shoulder, his red jewel eye burning the panda with its glare, "but if it will bring you a measure of peace before your final moment, know that it was not I who destroyed the Valley of Mist."

Po groaned as he sat up eyeing the peacock. "What?"

"Yes, it took me months to heal and master my new form; you and kin had become nothing more than footnote in the dark recess of my mind."

Po's thoughts began to roll back to the point he came upon the remains of his home. _If Shen didn't destroy my home, then who did?_

_The Jade Palace_

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress paced back and forth across the court yard of the Jade Palace. Her mood had not changed one bit in the past week. Tai Lung had disappeared shortly after Stonewall's forces had left—most like to brag to his wife and daughter about being named the Dragon Warrior. Shifu had left as well to face the Emperor, though she could possible careless, all she knew was that Po was somewhere out there and she was trapped protecting the valley. Once word had risen up that Po had been taken away, crime was on the rise. She and the other members of the Five were able to handle matters but she no longer had the heart for it. To her, protecting the valley had become another chore. Her smile had faded and eyes appeared dull. She rarely spoke other than to give out orders and attack plans, and since Po was their cook, she had gone back to eating tofu. She never realized how tasteless it was. With each night she slump toward her room only to stop and stare at Po's closed door, after the first night her mind could not fathom what was going on and without thinking rushed inside to give her panda a hug, only to find it completely empty. The sight was too much for her and broke down, falling to her knees crying.

She missed Po with all her heart, and it was killing her that he was not by her side. She finally began to understand what Po felt whenever he held his mother's pack.

Another week had passed by and Tigress stood before the gate leading to the docks. She stood with her arms crossed, lips firmly set in a stern expression and her eyes darting over to the right. Shifu had return some time last night and judging by his gloomy appearance he was not in better moods.

"I have spoken with the Emperor," Shifu said addressing the others, "however; he will not send his forces into Gongmen City to recues Po."

"What?" Crane snapped thrusting his arms out.

"Yeah," Mantis said in an angry tone, "doesn't this guy know we're talking about the Dragon Warrior?"

"I'm sorry my friends, but the Emperor is not willing to risk the lives of his men for one man, even if that one man is the Dragon Warrior."

"And what about Shen?" Viper asked. "Surely his actions warrant we do something about him."

Shifu's expression worsened at that point as he took a deep breath. "I'm afraid not. The Kung Fu Masters received a letter stating that if we attempt to do anything against him, he will destroy another village. Until we find a means of getting around this weapon of his, Shen is untouchable."

Tigress took it all in, a growl slipping through her lips, though other than that she said nothing. She felt nothing. In a swift act, she swung her arm about intent on smacking the wooden gate.

"Easy there sister."

Tigress glanced over her shoulder to see Tai Lung standing behind her. "Where have you been?"

"With Mea."

"For two whole weeks? Damn it Tai Lung we could have used you. Next to Po you're one of the strongest warriors in the valley."

"I know that, but there was something important I had to deal with."

"More important than ensuring the village's safety?"

Both Tigress and Tai Lung turned to face their Grandmaster, and in most ways their father. "Tai Lung, you are the Dragon Warrior, and it your duty to protect—"

"No I'm not the Dragon Warrior," Tai Lung snapped cutting Shifu off. "I mean I want to be the Dragon Warrior, but not like this. Po earned that right from Oogway, and I intend to make sure he's still around to keep it."

"What are you talking about," Tigress muttered, eyeing the snow leopard as though he'd gone crazy.

Tai Lung turned around and pointed down the path down the mountain. "That."

Tigress followed the path of her brother's finger until she came upon a large ship crewed by a number of rats and weasels. She then turned back to Tai Lung noticing the smile on his face. "They've worked with Mea from time to time shipping her clothes across sea," he said then turned to face Shifu, "now the Emperor has said he won't send his army to deal with Shen, but that doesn't mean we can't."

A genuine smile crept across Tigress's face. It felt strange and wonderful to smile again and without warning she wrapped her arms around Tai Lung and spun him about. "Oh Tai I could just kiss you."

"Easy there Sis," Tai Lung said in a cheerful tone.

"I hate to bring a bitter truth to this moment of joy," Shifu said coming stand before his adoptive children. "But the Masters Council has order that we do nothing to provoke—"

"I don't care what the council's orders are," Tai Lung snapped cutting his father off. "Po has fought hard to protect this valley and now I say we do the same for him."

"If you had allowed me to finish, I was going to say that this be just a simple in and out mission," Shifu said with a sly smile on his face, "and if you can somehow find the means of defeating Shen's weapon that would very helpful in getting the support of the council and most importantly the Emperor."

"Well then," Monkey said thrusting his right arm above him, "what are we waiting for, let's go get our panda."

The five and Tai Lung ran down the steps, their faces held a stern look of determination. _Hold Po,_ Tigress thought, the smile she formed growing wider with each step she took, _I'm coming._

_Back in Gongmen prison…_

**Po's POV**

Po sat in another ceil across from the one Shen had destroyed. He still could not believe the level of strength held within the small peacock. But he wasn't a peacock, neither was he Shen, whatever it was that left him to rot in this place was nothing more than a common monster, and he shuddered at the truth that he was the cause of it. If he had just listen to his father than he would not be in this mess, then again it was just as likely he could have suffered whatever horrible fate befell his family in the Valley of Mist and never become the Dragon Warrior so for better or worse he had come to accept his fate, but his heart still ached at the realization that his family was still gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

The creaking sound of the doors opening drew his attention and turned to see a group of wolves rush in. As stood before the door they immediately held the points of their spears toward the panda each one looked nerves, yet Po could not bring himself to care.

"What do you dogs want?"

The lead armored wolf flung the door open and tossed a set of chains to Po's feet. "Put those on, Lord Shen has something he wants you to see."

"You know he's not the real Shen right," Po muttered his gaze unable to meet the wolf's, "he's nothing but a puppet, just like the rest of you."

A whimpering sound caused Po to look back up and was shocked to see the wolf boss hold a elder goat against his thigh with a dagger pressed firmly along his throat. "I don't really give a damn about what you say, only that Shen wants you to come with me, so you can either put those chains on…and keep them on this time, or this goat will go off to join the land of the dead, we can then start over this time with someone much younger. So what's it to be?"

Po's eyes narrow, growl slipped through his lips. Slowly he stood, his form towering over the wolf, but he said nothing as he picked the chains up and clipped the cuffs over his wrist. "I swear to you, before this is over I am going to make sure you die screaming."

The wolf boss snigger as he'd eye Po. "Nah, I don't think so." Then suddenly, he swung his hand across the goat's neck slicing a thin open along the flesh.

Po's eyes opened wide and tried to reach out for the goat, yet the spear totting wolves blocked his way. With his arms and legs held firmly in the chains his range of motion was limited. Tears began to flow as he stood there and watch as the poor creature slumped along the ground clutching his throat.

"If anyone's going to die screaming," the wolf said licking the blood from the blade. "It's going to be you, though only after Shen is doing having his fun with you. Now then, let's get going. Don't want to keep the peacock waiting."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Coral Seaside Village_

After several days of traveling along the coast line, Po found himself caught in the midst of a horde of wolves along a hillside overlooking a vibrant city. His arms were held above his head, chained to a thick stone pillar. Salt hung in the air, and the fresh scent of fish and fruit caused Po's stomach to rumble.

"Say fellow, I haven't had a bit to eat," he said glancing about the wolves clustered about, "how about I go down and get a little take away."

"Nothing doing," a wolf snapped, "beside we already gave you three bowls of food on our way here."

Po released a puff of air. "You call that worthless gruel food?"

A wolf to Po's right slammed his club against his waist; however his firm abs muscle merely brushed it leaving the wolf shaken.

"Guess you didn't hear about what happen in the prison," Po said facing the wolf with a smile.

Shen…or rather the fake peacock stood before him, raising one of his feather daggers under Po's chin. "I swear before this day is done you will never smile again."

Po eyed the sly creature. "Just who are you, really?"

The peacock leaned back, a nerves look in his eye. "What are you playing at, I am Lord—"

"You and I both know that's a load a shit," Po whispered shifting forward as far as his chains would allow. "You're not Shen," he muttered then turned his glance to the dark figure, "he is."

The peacock's nerves demeanor deepen and dagger began to sway.

"Come on," Po whispered in a sly voice, an evil grin forming, "what harm will it really do in telling me?"

"I…" the avian began but suddenly shook his head and drove the dagger back against Po's neck forcing him back a little. "It matters not whether you know who I am or not. You're time on this plain of existence is nearly done, _he_ merely wishes you to be here to see what lies ahead for China and the rest of the world."

Po's smile began to fade as he shot a glance from side to side noticing the wolves moving cannon across the clearing. "What are you doing?" He demanded facing the real Shen.

"Bringing about the birth of my new world," the real Shen said, his face hidden in the folds of his dark hood, "but first I must set this one aside, and what better way than in a blaze of fire."

"_No!_" Po muttered in a harsh whisper turning back to face the village, his eyes focusing on the first group of people emerging from their homes. "NO!"

_The river running along Gongmen City_

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress stood at the front of the ship, her eyes glued upon the horizon. Tai Lung had really come through on this one. From first appearance the Chinese junk…Sea Cutter…may look old and raggedy but it was the fastest ship she ever been on. Captioned by a sea rat by the name Rat Reed, who on surface appeared just as shady, but quickly grew to liking, joking about and with his crew dancing about to help lighten the mood. He had asked no question or bothered to be worried over the apparent danger of what they were walking to, only the thrill of adventure the water brought them.

Sadly it had all been lost on her.

She had not slept in the past two days, as her thought were rooted solely on getting to Po. A bright glint of light caught her eye and glanced down to her wrist. A smile formed along her face at the sight of the bracer she wore. On the same night where she broke down and cried in Po's room, she saw that same glint which led her to a small box under his bed, she had not question where the light came from in the dead of night only that it seem too draw her closer. Pulling it out, she found two iron bracers. She remember Po wearing these on the day Tai Lung returned to the Jade Palace, one had a carving a dragon the other of a tiger, and though they did not rightfully belong to her the image of the dragon craving brought a small smile to her lips and thoughts of Po rose to the surface. Since that day she wore the bracer wherever she went.

"Tigress?"

Tigress glanced over her shoulder to see Shifu standing behind her.

"Tigress, you should get some sleep, it isn't healthy for you to be staying up so late."

"Sorry Baba," she said in a calm tone, turning her gaze forward, "but I can't. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Po's face."

"Tigress, we're two days away from entering what could possibly be our ferocious battle ever. It won't do you or Po any good if you're also fighting fatigued."

"I said no."

"Tigress, as of this moment I am not speaking as your master, but as your father and I'm ordering your to get some sleep, otherwise I will have Mantis place you in a paralyze state and lock you in the cabin till we reach Gongmen city."

Tigress shot the red panda a narrow had been a long time since Shifu ever acted like a father to her, or threaten to induce paralyzed state upon her for that matter. _He wouldn't._ Though judging by the angry look in his eye and the massive twitch in his ear, clearly answered her question. _He would._

"Alright Baba," she said in a low voice, "you win."

She had just turned away from the helm when her heighten senses picked up the faint sound of something in the distance and the smell of wood burning. Glancing down she saw a look of surprise and quickly turned back around, her mouth lowering at the sight of smoke pillowing into the sky close to Gongmen city.

"Po?" She whispered her heart beat slowing to crawl.

**Po's POV**

Po struggled again his chains, his blood boil. His screams of outrage protest went unheard by the ever pounding boom from Shen's cannon fire setting the village a blaze.

There was a pause in the attack, but the damage was horrifying. Fields of wild rice had been laid to ruin, columns of smoke rose up from destroyed building and those who had survived the ensuing attack were running about too afraid of what was going to think straight.

"Damn you Shen! Why are you doing this? You have me, what right do you have to make these people suffer?"

The real Shen remain silent his gaze rooted on the burning village.

The false peacock warlord turned to face Po, a crazed look in his eyes. "It was these people who shunned me after my family cast me out. They have every right to suffer," he turned back the slumbering village and shouted, "Fire!"

Po's anger flared as they resume their attack. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't allow another village to suffer the same fate of Sun Plain…or that of Valley of Mist. In a fit of strength, Po pulled upon the chains until finally they snapped. The two wolves at his side were shocked by this but quickly recovered to unleash their swords. Po dodged the first attack followed up with a hefty to the one on his right forcing him back a few steps, Po then swung his arm around wrapping the chain around the wolf's leg. With one hard yank, Po brought the wolf down to the ground and then quickly spun around bringing the wolf with him to slam into the first.

More wolves rushed to attack the panda, but Po's rage was so fierce that he hardly noticed them as he charged head long for the deranged unholy peacock. His anger flared as Shen did not even care to take notice of Po's approach, and as he reached down, Po took hold of the half metal peacock by the front of his robe and lifted him up off the ground where he tore the hood clear off for all to see his disfigured face.

"I ought to tear you apart limb from limb!" he said through clinched fangs.

The deformed peacock gazed into Po's jade eyes completely unfazed by the panda's rage. "I think you already tried that once. And besides, I don't think you'll be doing that, that is unless you wish to watch the rest of those poor villagers burn."

Po's eyes burned with rage, yet as he tore his gaze from the peacock to the village that was still being bombarded.

"I swear to you Shen I will never forgive you for this, and will make sure you burn in hell when I'm done with you."

With that, he dropped Shen and ran off toward the village.

"Hell, my fine friend," he heard the peacock shout over the sounds of cannon fire, "oh I intend to bring hell to this world."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Huo's POV**

Huo released a sharp gasp. _The panda was right. There really are two Shen._

"Huo," the normal looking peacock shouted, "don't just stand there like some fool, get him!"

The wolf linger for a moment, too confused as to which peacock he should follow, but after peering in the red glowing eye of the deformed one, he knew it mattered not which one listen too, for both were just as deadly.

Picking up a sword he ran head long after the panda screaming madly.

**Po's POV**

Po ran toward the burning village, the sounds of cannon fire echoed all around him yet he kept on going without any concern of his own safety. He couldn't let Shen win, not this time.

The first group of people he came across were trapped underneath a burning cart. Their screams for help drew him closer where he pushed it to the side.

"Quick," Po shouted as the villager crawled out. "Go and run down the coast!"

"Oh thank you Dragon Warrior," a bunny said.

"No need for that now," Po said, "just get as far from here as possible."

Po moved on, going from one injured or trapped victim he could find to another. As he neared a group of goats huddled together with the fields burning around them, he came upon a large barrel of water that was surprisingly still intake. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the cannon balls sailing over head, and after judging their timing, he picked the barrel up and tossed it into the air just above the terrified farmers where it was destroyed by an incoming cannon ball. The resulting explosion cast the water filled barrel to rain along the fire, putting out enough of the blaze for the villagers to slip out unharmed.

"Oh bless you Dragon Warrior,"

"Thank me later," Po shouted herding the more frightening villagers to safety.

The last one turned her gaze behind Po and shouted, "Look out!"

"Don't worry," Po said with a friendly smile, "we're too far from them to make for a solid target."

"Not that," the bunny cried, "HIM!"

Confused, Po slowly turned just in time to see the wolf boss lung toward him, thrusting his sword for his chest. Acting quickly he jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the blade's edge.

"RUN!" Po shouted to the villager.

He didn't wait to see if they had listen as he turned back to face Huo. "Are you crazy? You fool; look around you, Shen is destroying this place around us."

Huo licked the edge of his sword, a wild look in his eyes. "Yes it really gets the blood pumping doesn't it?"

Po's eyes narrowed. "If we don't set aside our differences we could die here."

"Then so be it."

With that, Huo lunged again swinging his sword like a crazed beast. Po quickly avoided each attack countering with a few swift jabs to the arms and shoulders. He moved in to deliver a low sweep kick to lay the wolf down on his back giving Po the chance to make a break for it. He ran head long across the field hoping the tall stacks would provide cover. A nearby explosion knocked him off his feet leaving him slightly dazed. As his vision cleared, he barely had enough to time to roll to the side to avoid being stabbed by Huo's attack. Jumping back to his feet, Po took hold of a discarded hoe and used to block another mad swing of Huo's sword. The wolf's swing sliced the stick in two, leaving the sides with a sharp razor edge. Moving quickly, Po twirled the two halves around and used them to whack Huo along his arms and waist. Shifting to the side, Po ran one poll across the wolf's leg causing him to flip over and land heavily along the ground.

Still with all that beating, Huo refused to give in, and as the thundering explosion drew ever closer, Po realized he would have to end this soon. As Huo got back to his feet, Po moved in for a sweeping jumped kick to the wolf's face followed quickly with a number of palm thrust to the chest and waist. He could hear the loud snap of bone cracking with his last attack leaving Huo doubled over in pain, blood dripping from his mouth. And yet he was still standing, attempting to deliver a death blow.

_Time to end this._ He thought with a sad expression. With a mighty flip, Po brought the two halves of his hoe crashing down on the bandit's chest.

Huo screamed in pain as Po drove the wood deeper into his body.

The explosions drew closer, and an evil grin formed on Po's face. "You remember what I said back in the prison right?"

Huo growled eyeing the panda with narrow eyes. "Yeah," he said in a weak voice, "that I'd die screaming."

"Well get ready to feel the THUNDER!"

With that, Po took a firm grip of the two sticks wedge in Huo's chest, twirled him about several time to pick up speed and then suddenly tossed him into the air, straight into the path of an incoming cannon ball.

Po didn't bother waiting around to see what remained of the mad wolf. There were still other villagers trapped within the burning valley.

**Tigress POV**

Tigress stood about the railing, her claws digging deep into the thick wood. Her senses were overwhelmed by what laid before her. With each beat of the heart, small balls of steel and iron rained down upon the small village along the coast, and upon impact, her ears ringed with the loud explosion, her eyes snapped open as the flare of flame rose up to engulf every building, and every poor soul who found themselves trapped behind a wall of fire.

"We've got people in the water!" Someone shouted.

Tigress fought to tear herself from the horrific scene stretched out before her as she turned to see Rat Reed's crew helping survivors up onto the deck.

"Are any of you trained in medicine use?"

Viper slithered forward along with Mantis who said calmly, "We can help out."

"Good get these land lovers down below, a couple of them have minor burns but a lot of them are having trouble breathing so open the port holes to get them plenty of air."

Viper and Mantis nodded as they followed Rat Reed's crew down the steps.

Tigress released a pint up sigh as she turned back to the railing. Her eyes snapped open once again as she spotted a black and white blur moving along the inferno, rushing from one crumbling building to the next. A faint smile formed on her face as she knew of only one person who could move like that.

"I see him," she cried, "I can see Po!" She then turned face the caption and cried, "Can you bring us in closer?"

"I don't know," Rat Reed said, "the wind is against us and all this smoke is making it difficult for my helm to see. Plus these coasts are mighty deadly with the razor sharp coral."

"Well you better," Tai Lung snapped turning the rat to face him, "if you don't than so help me, I will make sure that Mea never pays you one more red coin!"

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

Rat Reed's ears flatten along his head and tail dropped. He then shook his head about then charged up and down the length of the boat shouting, "Get off your mangy butts and put your backs into it. There's a panda that needs rescuing."

Tigress leapt from the railing and wrapped her arms around Tai Lung. "Thank you brother."

"Don't thank me yet sister," Tai Lung said with a warm smile, "we still need to save Po."

The mention of Po's name sent Tigress into a cold shiver and sought to press herself against Tai Lung's chest. _We have to save him, we just have to._

**Po's POV**

Po ran along the narrow streets jumping from side to side to avoid sudden burst of flames. His breathing was haggard and muscles burned more than the fire. He had saved a number of villagers who were quickly making their way toward the open water, where a small Junk ship was coming closer to shore. Upon a closer glimpse he was even more surprise to see Tigress and the rest of his family aboard.

_Hold on Tigress I'm coming._

Po made a mad dash for the docks but before he could reach it, a faint cry ringed in the air barely loud enough to be heard over the raging fire. Turning to the side, he could see a young leopard girl huddling in the middle of a burning inn. The walls were engulf in flames as they rose up higher and higher to spread across the ceiling. There was no telling how long the building would last so he had to act fast. A wall fire stood between him and the girl, but he cared not as he jumped clear through. His action however caused the building to shake and it's already weakened and charred beams began to fall. Po rushed to the cover the young girl who screamed right into Po's ear.

"Dang girl you've got some strong lung there," Po said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Groaning, Po flexed his legs to toss the fallen beams to the sides. The young leopard slowly got to her feet, her face covered in tears.

"Oh no," she cried.

Po turned to see what else trouble the child and saw that the wall of fire he jumped through had doubled in size. Though he had a fair chance of getting out with only a few minor burns, he could not dare risk the life of the child.

"Get behind me, and when I tell you to run, do it."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Po glanced about the room, his heart dreading his decision but knew he had no other choice. "Something stupid," he said, "now just do as I say and I promise you will be alright."

Po waited till the little girl stood behind him and then pulled off a strong Wind Thrust. The blast knocked out the wall of fire blocking the door, but it also weakened what remained of the support beams which fell upon Po. Acting quickly, Po brought his arms up to catch the burning wood, he cringed as the fire ate along his fur.

"Go…run!"

"But what about you?"

Po's eyes snapped opened, a look of rage covered his face and shouted in a loud voice, "I said RUN!"

The child screamed in fright and ran for the opening and immediately turned toward the docks.

A smile formed on Po's face knowing the child would at least now be safe. As more explosions rocked the ground around him, more of the ceiling fell upon Po, the fire burning his body. The wind thrust had drained what was left of his strength and could not move; all he could do was just stand there. Lifting his gaze, he could barely make out the image of the boat drawing closer to the dock, yet with the unyielding assault from Shen's cannon, it was impossible for them to get any closer. Narrowing his eyes, he sought to see Tigress and found her leaning against the railing, tears streamed down the side of her face. He could feel his expression shift to match. His legs began to buckle under the increasing weight forced upon him, the fur along his arms and back sizzled, and as the last of his strength diminish he lowered his head unable to even gaze upon his beloved Tigress.

"I'm sorry Tigress."

And with that, his legs finally gave out and fell flat along the ground.

**Tigress's POV**

"NOOO!" Tigress roared.

She watched as Po rushed into the burning inn. She could not fathom why he would do such a thing when they were so close, but then the front of the inn blew open in a rush wind followed by a young female leopard rushing out to safety. Of course Po would risk his own life to save the life of a young one, but then why had he not escaped as well. Then suddenly a number of cannon balls rocked the ground around the inn causing more of it crumble around her panda, and then to her horror the remains of the building collapsed burying Po in a layer of burning wood.

She roared once more, and tried to jump over the railing. They were only a few feet from the docks and she couldn't let Po die, not like this. Yet before she could, she felt a group of hands clutch her arms and waist holding her back.

"Tigress, don't be a fool," someone shouted from behind, "you'll never make it past the coral. They'll cut you apart."

"Let me go, I have to get to Po," she shouted back, her cheeks wet from the endless tears running from her eyes. "DAMN YOU, LET ME GO…" she roar once more as she found herself being dragged away from the railing, away from her love. "PO!"

**True Shen's POV**

Shen's ruby eye shinned brightly and released an evil chuckle as he watch the inn the panda rushed into just before reaching the dock collapse. After all these years, he had finally rid China of these unruly pandas and now there was nothing standing in his way of setting the world ablaze.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress eyed the horizon, where Shen and his unholy weapons once stood. The peacock and his army were gone now, but the taint of his cannons still hung in the air. Her eyes narrowed the normal yellow hue around her amber eyes glowed with a faint redness. Trails of smoke continued to rise up from the inn, the last place she saw her beloved Po. Her mind could not fathom the idea of Po being gone. As a warrior of kung fu she knew full well that death was always a possible outcome when dealing with the criminal element, but she never thought in her wildest dream she would lose the panda like this.

"We…we…" she sought to speak but her words were wedged in her throat. "We have to find Po."

"What wait?" Tai Lung muttered a look of shock forming across his face.

"We have to find Po," Tigress repeated the firmness of her voice returning.

"Tigress you have to understand, there is nothing left of Po to find…or what you'd wish to find."

A deep growl rumbled through her lips and her body shook from rage, and before anyone could react, Tigress suddenly turned on the snow leopard, forcing him to the wooden floor and began to pound her fists against his face and chest. "Damn you, you don't know that. He's the DRAGON WARRIOR damn it! He can't be dead, he just can't!"

Monkey, Crane and Shifu rushed to drag Tigress off from Tai Lung, doing their best to keep the enrage tiger from turning on them.

"I'm sorry Tigress," Shifu said in a calm voice, "I truly am sorry for your lost, but you need to accept the fact that Po is gone."

"What will do now Master Shifu?" Viper asked, hanging her head low, her sadden expression matching those around her. "Should we go confront the Emperor?"

Mantis jumped on top of Monkey saying, "Yeah if we tell him what Shen has done he'll have to send his army to deal with him."

"We're not done yet."

Everyone turned to face Tigress.

"Tigress?" Shifu muttered.

The tiger had shifted to a sitting position, her knees up to her chest and crossed them so that they hid her grief. She sought to remain strong, she knew it would do them no good to see her like this, but she had lost something far more than Po this day, she had lost her heart, and there was only one thing left for her. Revenge.

Standing up Tigress moved to stand before the railing, once again looking out along the remains of Coral Seaside Village. Those who they managed to bring aboard the ship were making their way off, attempting to rebuild their shattered lives. "We're going to Gongmen City and I'm going to finish what Po started and kill that monasteries peacock."

"Tigress," Shifu said facing her, "you know that murder goes against the Master's code of kung fu. Only the Emp—"

"To hell with the code," Tigress shouted, her hand twisted to the side snapping off a small chuck of the railing. "I have just lost the one person who I loved more than anything in the world…even more than you _Baba_. And I will not stand by and let that monster get away with it."

There was a stun silence among her comrades. She ignored their gaze as she turned to face Rat Reed, her eyes narrowing upon the trembling rat. "Get me as close as Gongmen City, I will hunt down that peacock by myself if I have to, but I will see him dead one way or another."

"Tigress?" A voice sounded from behind.

She growled once again as she felt the soft yet firm grip of Tai Lung's paw along her shoulder. "You can't go down this road. You'll never forgive yourself."

"I don't care," Tigress snapped shifting her body to slip out from under his grip. "I have nothing else to lose."

"Yes you do sister," Tai Lung said turning her around and quickly pulled her into a loving hug. His action surprised her as this was the first time he ever showed any kind of brotherly love to her. "You still have me, our father, and the rest of the five."

Tigress looked about the others, seeing the love they each held for her. Tears flowed from her eyes and she did nothing to stop it.

"Thank you brother," Tigress whispered returning the hug, but as she pushed away, her face still held a sense of heartache as she said addressing everyone, "but I still plan to take Shen down."

"I know," Tai Lung said, "and I have not intense of letting you face this peacock alone. Po was my friend too."

"Same here Tigress," the others replied in one form or another standing before her and then raised a hand in a gesturing of cooperation, "we started this a family, and we shall end it like one as well."

Tigress felt overwhelmed by their willingness to stand by her side, but it did nothing soothe the ache in her heart and feared it never would. But if she could bring an end to Shen's mad scheme than she knew that at least Po would have not died for nothing.

**True Shen's POV**

_Gongmen City, Palace Courtyard_

The true Shen made his way toward the front of the palace gate, taking each step slow and steady, relishing in the knowledge that the wretched panda was finally dealt with.

"Oh if only that Soothsayer was here now," Shen laughed as he thrust the door open, "she foretold that a warrior of black and white would bring about my downfall," he tossed his head back to released a hearty laugh, "well it looks as though she was not as endowed as she thought." He then began to pace across the foyer clinking his finger tips together. "Now there is nothing standing in my way of setting this world a blaze."

"Uh…all expect for Gongmen City of course."

Shen paused to face the white peacock he had modeled to take his place. His good eye narrowed. "Oh yes Chen-Woe," he said in a low voice, the signs of cruel smile forming behind his false beak, "I would never dream of allow anything to befall our fine city."

Chen-Woe looked a bit more relieved. "Good as you promise that Gongmen City would be mine to control once you got what you wanted."

Shen's eye narrowed even more, and his ruby one seemed to glow.

"You would do well to remember who you are speaking to," he said in a cold voice, "if not for me you would be nothing, just a worthless beggar prying to the gods to when you might get another scarp of food to eat."

"Oh I know who I'm talking to," Chen-Woe said the tension in his voice replaced with that of someone with a back bone. "you know, you and I are more a lot alike than you think as we're both fakes. You need me Shen, without me, you're nothing by a monster and no one would ever follow you."

"Very clever of you Chen-Woe," Shen said and began pacing again, until he came to stand before General Ju-long. He eyed the massive beast with an arched eyebrow. "Ju-long would you be so kind to escort Chen-Woe up to the throne room and see that he is made comfortable.

Ju-long gave the disfigured peacock a solemn node and slowly led Chen-Woe up the flight of stairs.

Shen stood in the center of the room, his fingers pressed against each other. His body stood rigid as he waited, and waited, and waited.

The eerie was suddenly broken by the scream of Chen-Woe above followed by a massive boom that caused the lanterns hanging from above to shake and sway from side to side.

Satisfied, Shen released a faint chuckle. "There's nothing in this world that I need. And no one dares tell me what to do."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Tigress's POV**

_Forest outside Gongmen City…_

Tigress jumped from the Junk ship long before it even came to a stop, easily clearing the wide stretch of water. She landed perfectly, her feet barely denting the ground. The others joined her a moment later, and as Tigress cast her gaze around, her eyes narrowed upon settling on the outline of Gongmen City. From where they stood she figured it would take them the better part of the day to reach the city gates plus another hour or so to creep into the palace to find Shen.

A sudden shock rolled along her spin as she felt a stinging sensation. Looking down she gazed at her paws noticing a few trails of blood dripping, after opening her fist she realized that she had stabbed herself with her very own claws. It was not the sight of blood that bothered her, but the sheer fact that she had felt it. She had trained for years punching iron wood trees to the point where she could no longer feel pain, but ever since accepting her love for Po, she began to notice a light tingling feeling whenever she held her panda and soon the feeling in her hands had returned completely. Her anger toward Shen grew fiercer knowing that she would never be able to hold Po in a loving embrace.

Another glint of light from the bracer caught her attention and she turned away from it to be confronted with a gust of air that carried a trance scent of peaches. She shook her head once more to clear her thoughts; she could not allow herself to be drawn from her goal.

"So what's the plan?" Monkey as he was the last to get off the boat.

"We march into Gongmen Palace, and take Shen down," Tigress said making her way toward the city, "and if anyone," she paused to glance over her shoulder, "and I do mean _anyone_ stands in my way, they won't live long enough to regret it."

_Several hours later…_

Tigress and the others had entered Gongmen City with relative ease. It was getting late, and most of the villagers had closed their shops or otherwise gone to sleep. The gentle light of the full moon formed a peaceful glow across the village streets. The faint aroma of food and drink left behind by the different venders hug in the night air.

Sadly Tigress took no note of these wonders. All she could see was the palace, towering over the city. The faint red glow of the number of lanterns that hung from each sidling gave the building a foreboding presence.

"Would you look at that," Crane said, "must be something to look at in the morning uh?"

Tigress refused to answer him, all she did was step up to the main gates and without warning, kicked out with her foot, the resulting impact tore the solid iron frame off its hinges crashing to the ground with a loud echoing thud.

"Damn it Tigress," Tai Lung snapped, "are you CRAZY? You want to bring Shen's entire army crashing down on top of us."

"Maybe," was all Tigress said as she continued her march toward the palace front door.

Tigress made quick work of the door with a double palm strike; the light of the moon stretched her shadow along the polish floor as she stepped inside. She stood in the middle of the room without a care in the world. She didn't even bother taking on a fighting stance or even pausing to see if there were anyone hiding in the shadows. Turning to the right, Tigress calmly made her way up the stairs her expression never once changing.

Along the way up, she felt a twitch along her ears as she heard the others speaking in hushed voice.

"I'm really worried about her Master Shifu." That had to be Viper, she was always the type to worry.

"Yes," her step father said, "I fear the lost of Po has taken a great toll on her."

"What can we do Master?" Crane muttered.

A growled slipped under her breath. She was beginning to understand Po's hatred for avians.

"For now, there is nothing that can be done," That was Tai Lung, his voice seemed the closest of the group, she half expected to feel a hand grip her shoulder, "all she can do is see this through and pray that she finds her way back."

_There will be no coming back from this, not so long as that bastard still breathes._

The steps eventually brought them to another set of doors that could only lead to the palace throne room. Once more, Tigress stood before the door ready to knock it down when she heard a faint chuckle from her shoulder and turned her head to glare down at Mantis.

The bug looked petrified under her piercing gaze but spoke all the same after clearing his throat. "Uh…don't you think that seeing how we're trying to take this Shen guy by surprise we should be a bit more subtle?"

An evil looking smile began to form on Tigress face, and she chuckled to herself at the sight of Mantis cringing. "Oh don't worry; he's going to be surprise."

With that, she slammed her foot against the door once again broking them from the hinges. Long before the clattering sound of the fallen door settled, Tigress strolled inside to see an outline of Shen sitting on a throne. A thin white cloth hid his figure from view but her keen eyes made him easy enough.

"Die you MONSTER!" she shouted and shot forward, clawing through the cloth to stand before the peacock, only to stop short of running her claws through Shen's neck, a look of stun confusion forming.

Shen was already dead. His body managed and twisted at impossible angles. A look of horror plastered the white avian's lifeless face.

"Who could have done this?" Monkey asked standing beside her.

Before anyone could fathom a reply, steal spicks shot out from the floor and ceiling of the door frame blocking their escape. Tigress shot her gaze to the right as she heard a faint chuckling sound and could see the dark figure that stood beside Shen on the hill side. He stood behind a set of spikes similar to those blocking the door.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Why I'm Shen of course," he said removing his hood to reveal his disfigured face.

"YOU'RE Shen!" Shifu protested, "then who…"

"Oh him," Shen said facing the dead peacock, "he's nothing but a piece of trash I've been meaning to get rid of."

"I'm going kill you!" Tigress shouted rushing the bars.

"Tigress stop!" Tai Lung snapped holding her back by her neck. "Those spikes are lethal."

Tigress struggled against the snow leopard's grip, but took a closer look at the bars and noticed several thin needles running down the length of the metal. A clear liquid dripped from one of the narrow tips to fall about the ground giving off a burning odor.

_Acid. Even Mantis could slip through in one piece._

"Very clever for a muscle bound brute," Shen said with a chuckle to his voice.

As Tigress's efforts to free herself waned, she felt Tai Lung release his hold. She stood there eyeing the deformed peacock, her eyes nothing more than narrow blades. "Why?" She demanded, "Why did you have to kill Po, and all the other pandas. What did they ever do to you?"

Shen chuckled again turning to the side, the metal plates of his body reflect the light of the candles in the room. "You know the panda said the same thing. If you must know, a soothsayer came to give my parents a vision of things to come, and one vision foretold that a warrior of black and white would bring about my down fall, and so in order to ensure my survival I went out and burned a panda village near Gongmen City to ground, killing a number of those over weighted mindless brutes. And when I returned home, what did my parents do for all my efforts? They cast me into exile. Me their own son."

"You murder an entire race merely to prevent your own demise?" Shifu said in a disbelieving tone, "Have you no honor?"

Shen scoffed at the small red panda. "Honor is for the weak. I would have done anything to save my life. Anyone of you would have done no less if you were in my position, and what is the point, they were nothing but worthless fat creatures. The world is far better off without them."

A fire swelled in Tigress causing her blood to boil to the bursting point. It matter not whether the bars were lined with acid needles, she was going to tears this monster apart. She lunged forward only to be stopped by Tai Lung clutching her waist. "Let me go," she cried pulling against Tai Lung's hold, "I'm going to kill this bastard for what he's done."

"Tigress please calm done," Tai Lung pleaded.

"Oh isn't it sweet," Shen said with a chuckle, "why so worked up my young tiger? What could that one simple mind panda possibly mean to you?"

"You want to know, do you really want to know you coward. He was the first male I truly loved. And you took him away from me without a care in the world."

Shen took on a look of despair, his false eye gleaming in dim light. "I am deeply sorry for your lost my dear," he said in a mocking tone, that only served to fuel Tigress's anger, "though I ensure you, you will and your beloved panda will be together soon enough."

With that Shen pulled against a nearby lever and the platform he stood upon began to move, taking him out of view.

"Get back here you coward!" Tigress snapped finally getting out of Tai Lung's hold, her eyes following the peacock as the platform sped up bringing him to a small warehouse off in the distance.

Tigress heard a low growl from the shadows and stepped back as a large gorilla appeared. He towered over her, his massive frame casting her into darkness. Clad in steal armor shoulder pads and chest plate, and red slacks, Tigress noticed that one hand had been replaced with an iron mace. She found herself smiling as she pointed at his missing hand and said, "Let me guess, Po's handy works."

The gorilla growl once again and then slammed his metal fist down. Tigress jumped back, dodging his attack.

At the same moment, the whole tower began to quake.

"Whoa," Monkey said after the shaking stopped, "that was some punch."

"I don't think it was him Monkey," Crane muttered looking through a small window.

Turning away from the gorilla, Tigress was shocked to see a set of cannon ball flying through the sky. With each impact, the tower rocked and swayed, threatening to topple over.

_He's going to destroy his own castle, with us in it._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Tai Lung's POV**

Tai Lung's eyes snapped open as the cannon struck the tower causing it to sway some more.

"We have to get out of here," he shouted over the loud explosions.

"But what about the bars blocking the windows and door?" Crane asked.

"Who said anything about going out through the normal means," Tai Lung said taking hold the royal throne and with the false Shen still sitting on it he tossed the chair as hard as he could, hurling it clear through the far wall.

"Move!" he shouted.

Tai Lung and the others quickly made their way the balcony though stopped as they set upon by a horde of archers.

"Great," Mantis said cried as the tower rocked and swayed once more. "How are we going to get out of this mess now?"

Tai Lung had to admit that there didn't seem to be answer to their dilemma, but then he noticed the direction the tower was swaying and realized they were only striking one side of the building. They could still get out of this mess, that is could avoid getting hit by the archers.

"Come on," he said, "the only way out of here is to get to the roof."

"Then lead on Tai Lung," Shifu said in a level tone.

Tai Lung felt a strange shudder run down his back. He had never led the group before. That was Tigress's responsibility. Looking over he was shocked to see she was still fighting against the gorilla.

"Tigress we have to get out here."

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress growled, her fangs showing, a fire burned in her eyes as she traded blow with this one hand gorilla. She paid no attention to the world around her, not the deafening explosions caused by Shen's cannons, or the gentle whistling sound brought on by the wolves arrows. She could not even hear Tai Lung's voice. All that she knew was this beast was blocking her way to take down Shen, and for that he was going to pay.

She had to avoid the gorilla's iron hand knowing the level of damage to could cause and so focused most of her attacks to the brute's other side and left leg to keep him off balance; whenever he swung his metal hand about, she would either duck under or jump above it each time delivering a swift punch. She found herself smiling at the look of annoyance covering her foe's face.

_Pretty soon he won't a face at all._

She smirked as the thought began to settle and then moved in for a finishing blow and pulled off a quick back flip which would slam her foot under his chin with enough force to crack his neck.

However, what happened next took her completely by surprise. In a whirl of speed, the gorilla swung his good arm about clutching her foot in mid flip. Holding her off the ground, the dark gray beast began flinging her about like a rag, smashing her into everything. Pain racked her body, but refused to scream. She would not give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. In the last swing, Tigress managed to jerk her foot free and pushed herself up from the gorilla's arm to land on his massive shoulders. Acting quickly she struck the base of the beast's neck with her double pain thrust. There was a loud snap of bone cracking and then the gorilla collapse upon the ground. He was still alive but couldn't move.

"What…" he said in between grunts of pain, "what did you do to me?"

"I cracked your spinal cord," she said in a low voice full of rage, "you've never be able to move you arms or legs again," she paused as she tug against his chest plate, and with a loud grunt lifting him off the ground, "the only sad thing is that you won't be able to feel the beating I'm about to give you."

With that Tigress began to lay in one punch after another into the gorilla's chest and stomach. Her angered flared and hand screamed with each thrust. Dents and cracks began to form in the metal and soon enough there were splatters of blood as Tigress's knuckles broke. And yet she continued to strike, never once stopping, with each punch she envision she was doing this to that monster Shen.

"TIGRESS! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

She turned her head to glare at Tai Lung. The others were gone, possibly through the massive hole in the wall, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Tigress please," Tai Lung pleaded. "We have to leave now. Shen is going to bring this palace down and with us in it if we don't escape now."

Tigress's eyes narrowed then slowly turned back to the gorilla. "Leave me alone."

"But—"

"I said leave!"

"Damn it Tigress, is this how you want to remember Po, in a blaze of hatred."

"All I have left is my hatred."

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the gentle touch of Tai Lung's paw against her shoulder. "That's not true. I told you already we're a family. You, me, Shifu and the rest, we're your family Tigress, and I can't stand to see you like this…so lifeless."

"Maybe I am lifeless," Tigress whispered, then cast her gaze past the gorilla and saw another wave of cannon balls; these were aimed right for them. There was no way they could survive this attack. She didn't care. She wanted to die, if only it meant she would be with her beloved once more, but she couldn't let Tai Lung suffer the same fate. _He_ had someone waiting for him back one, someone who loved him. He was the one with a family. All she was, was a monster, and monsters did not deserve to have a family, "so that means I have no family."

She then turned on Tai Lung with a powerful spin kick sending him through the open wall.

Tigress turned back to the sight of the incoming cannon balls, a part of her was ready for the end to come, but at the last instance something in the back of her mind snapped and quickly brought the cripple beast up, using his bulky figure as a shield just as the wall before them burst in an explosion of fire. The force of the blast sent Tigress soaring backwards, all could she see was the front of the gorilla's chest as he shielded her from the blaze. She felt the ground go out from under her, and could feel herself falling. And then the world went black.

_I'm coming Po._

**Tai Lung's POV**

_A few seconds ago…_

Tai Lung clutched the side of the balcony after Tigress kicked him; he then performed a quick sequence of flips, barely missing a number of arrows. Finally he jumped up to the roof to find the others getting ready. They had planned to leap to safety just as the tower fell across the outer battlements.

"Where's Tigress?" Shifu demanded.

Before he could answer him, a massive explosion rocked the castle, exposing the roof, a moment later, a large ball of fire shot out from the other side of building.

Tai Lung looked on in grief as the blaze shot over the palace grounds to land somewhere off in the distance. He turned back to the others. They looked on in equal shock but he said nothing of it. It would do them no good to think Tigress was dead. They had to escape first, and then they could deal with Shen and mourn the lost their friends when the time comes.

Turning to his father he was shocked to see a small chuck of wood had pierced the side of his waist. Rushing to the red panda's side, he quickly yanked the slab free while at the same time pressed a paw to the wound to stop the flow of blood.

"Jump," he said to the others, "we'll meet up later."

"But what about Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"I said JUMP!" Tai Lung shouted his roar louder than the explosion rocking the tower.

Mantis hopped on top of Crane—mainly in fear—who gently took hold of Viper and flew off twisting and turning every so often to avoid the archers. Monkey followed shortly after, leaving Tai Lung and Shifu. The snow leopard took his father by the waist and was about to leap when a set of cannon balls flared the resulting explosion blocked his escape and was forced to jump in the other direction.

As soon as he landed, Tai Lung rushed off into the darken alleyway, pausing only for a moment to call upon his chi to heal his father's wound. Glancing over his shoulder a look of grief formed on his face as the palace finally crashed upon the ground, a massive cloud of ash and charred wood rose up into the air.

"I'm sorry Tigress," he spoke to the air.

Once he was sure Shifu's wound had fully healed, he made his back down the alley in search of the others.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_A short distance from the remains of Gongmen Palace…_

The swirl of burning ash, tore at Crane's lungs and ended up making a less than graceful landed. A sharp pain ran along his wing and look down to see it was twisted at an odd angle.

"Oh Crane," Viper cried looking at his broken wing.

"That had to be rough landing," Mantis said hoping on the avian's shoulder. "Here hold still."

The bug waited for Crane to clinch before slapping his pincers along several nerve ending along his arm allowing it fall limp at his side. Crane released a solemn sign. "Viper," Mantis said, "see if you can find some ribbon I can use to tie around Crane's wing."

"Right," she said then slither away.

She returned some time later with a piece of cloth and Monkey following close behind her.

"Monkey," Crane said looking up at the simian, "you made it."

"Yeah, though I feel into a cart load of smelly fish," he said waving a hand about his nose, "I'm going to have bath for a week."

"Presuming you guys live that long."

Crane quickly shot up only to stagger back to the ground as he and his friend found themselves trapped under a thick weighted down net. A pack of wolves jumped out of the shadows, weapons drawn with their blades quickly pressed along their necks…though in Mantis's that was rather difficult given his petite size.

"You're going to wish you stayed in that tower."

_Elsewhere…_

Tai Lung stood back, pressed against a brick wall hidden among the shadows. He felt cowardly for just standing there watching as his fellow warriors were captor by Shen's wolves, but it could not be helped. Though Shifu's wounds had been healed, the red panda was still weak from the lost of blood, and he could not risk going off into battle and leaving him alone. He had to find some place safe to hide out till his father could regain his strength. As he took one last look down the alley, seeing his friends being dragged off, he softly bump his hand against the wall, making as little noise as possible while wishing that Tigress was with him, at least then they would have a chance. But she was gone, and he feared that even if she were here, a part of her had been lost long ago, back on that boat just before Po was crushed under the burning inn.

Once they were well out of sight, Tai Lung shifted his gaze across the length of the alleyway until he picked out a sign post pointing the direction of Gongmen City prison. As he gently picked Shifu up, a faint chuckle escaped his lips, realized that he could have easily wound up locked away in some prison had his father not intervene.

_Deep in the woods beyond Gongmen City…_

"So this is what death feels like. I had expected there to something more than this blinding white light."

Po didn't know how long he had been floating in this endless void. He barely remembered how he died only that he felt an intense amount of heat billowing around him. He turned each way, up, down, sideways and cross eye, and yet still there was nothing.

"Hello, mother, father…Jiao. Where are you?" He raised his arms flinging them about, his panic building. "Oh please you can't leave me again…not when I finally found you…not after everything I went through just to get here."

_But you aren't dead yet._

"What?" Po cried spinning around, yet could see nothing. Confused, Po slowly turned back around and came face to face with…himself.

Po screamed, completely freaked out by the sudden appearance of his double. "Who are you?"

_Now there's an interesting question._ His mirror form said…more like thought as Po felt his voice all around him. _I guess you can say I'm you._

"Yu," Po muttered, "and here I thought Po was a weird name."

The mirror panda rolled his eyes and then slapped Po across the head. _Not Yu, you. I am you, or at least a part of you._

"Uh?"

_Look it would take too long to explain and I doubt you would be able to understand half of it. Just accept it at face value._

"So just how long have you been a part of me?"

_Not long, I would have to say shortly after the ancient turtle passed away._

"Oogway?"

_The very same._

"Alright," Po said a little annoyed, "but where am I…us…whatever? If I'm not dead then what is going on?"

_You fell through the floor of the inn just as the rest of the roof collapse on you. And you're currently being healed as we speak._

"Wait, if you been inside my head for the past year, why haven't you ever showed yourself until now?"

_Another interesting question. Perhaps it is because your mind has never been this calm before. Now I have a question for you._

"Well it's not like I have anywhere else I can go." Po said waving his arms around the void. "So go ahead and ask away."

_Why do you still blame yourself for what happened to your kin?_

Po's eyes widen slightly, his fist tighten and quickly turned away his mirror image. "I don't want to talk about that."

_It's not something you can easily avoid, not from me. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault._

"Yes it was," Po snapped backing away, "if I had never gone after Shen that night my family would still be alive. I would still be with Jiao."

_Oh Po, if you are to ever learn Inner Peace, you have to let go of the pain. _

"I don't need Inner Peace!"

_You will if you wish to defeat Shen, and defeat him you must. You are the world's only hope from the ensuing fire that he will rain down across the lands._

His mirror self turned around as if looking for something. _About time. Look, we don't have much time left together, so I'm going to tell you what you need to do, you must focus on that which brings you the most pleasure. Only through a moment of pure pleasure will help you to gain Inner Peace…_

The image of himself began to fade and with it the world grew darker and he could feel a cold sensation pressed along his forehead. Reaching up, he found a wet strip of clothe draped above his eye brows and slowly sat up to end up having to shield his eyes from the bright glare of a small fire.

"Easy there young panda."

Po turned to face a cloaked figure. "Shen!" He then jumped back only fill a strange draft against his inner thigh. Moving his gaze down he gasped at the sudden realization that he was completely naked.

Screaming, Po quickly dropped his arms to cover his manhood. "Great, so you plan to embarrass me to death."

"Do not fret panda," the cloaked figure said. "I mean you no harm, in fact you have me to thank for saving your life."

After listening to the person's voice long enough Po could clearly tell this was a female. "Well did you happen to save my pants and underwear too?"

The woman leaned over and brought forth a large bundle of clothes. As Po took them, he couldn't help but notice the heavy burn marks along her skin. "What happened to you?"

"I fear that in saving you," the woman said, "I have been forced to take on your pain."

"You what? How could you?"

"Your concern is kind but uncalled for. I will heal in time. Tis my calling and curse as a mystic."

"Mystic?" Po echoed as he slipped into his new pants. "Wait, are you the one who healed Shen?"

The woman nodded. "You may call me Hani," she paused to remove her hood, to reveal a charred face. "I would understand if you wish to kill me for my role in peacock escaping his fate."

Po sat back down, shifting his legs into a lotus position. "No I don't hate you, it's not your fault Shen became a monster. It's mine. I'm the one who tried to kill him that night. If only I had finished him when I had the chance then none of this would have happened."

"You're chance to defeat Shen will come soon enough."

Po jumped once again as he turned to stare down at an old goat with a long white beard. "Say I know you, don't I?"

"Perhaps," the goat said, "I was the one who was brought before Shen when he sought to discover a new source of metal for his dreadful weapon."

Po's mouth dropped in a disbelieving expression. He then stood before the goat, his eyes narrow and an expression of rage forming. "Did you tell him about my village?"

"No," the soothsayer said in a calm voice, "but I fear that by my own action led Shen down a path of self destruction. I foretold his family that a warrior of black and white would stand in his way, a panda."

Realization soon began to form within Po's mind. "Then that means…"

"Yes, though I could have never foresee that he would go to such extremes."

Though the grim truth of what happened to his people was being laid out before, Po found himself giggling.

"And what do find so funny my young panda?" Hani asked.

"Oh it's just that Shen went out to prevent a panda from killing him, and in doing so he only set the path for his own downfall."

"Yes," the soothsayer said in a calm voice, "most often one ensures their own future on the path they take to avoid it."

"Sounds like something an old friend I use to know," Po said as his laughter passed.

"So what do you intend to do now?"

"I don't know if there's anything I can do," Po said, his expression grew grim. "I've seen what his weapons can do, and with his new body," he paused to gaze over at Hani, "he's even more powerful than me."

The aged soothsayer stirred the burning ambers causing them to swirl above them. "It is only the dark chi that rages within Shen that fuels his strength," as she said this Po was taken aback by as an image of black red glowing orb took shape. "Now I fear that only a source of equal or greater chi can purify the darkness within him."

As Po continued to listen he saw the pattern shift, and split to become two which slowly spun around each other until blending to form the symbol of yin and yang.

The image fluttered before him for a few more minutes and then a cool breeze swept past, causing the burning embers to fly off deep into the forest. Po gazed followed them until they faded off into the distance. His nose twitched as he picked up the sweet scent of peaches and surprisingly tiger lilies.

"You should go now," the soothsayer said prodding him with her cane, "There is someone down that path who you will need to find."

"Who?"

The soothsayer released a sad sigh. "One who's heart is broken, and only you can mend it."

"How?"

"You will know when the time comes."

Po merely shrugged his shoulders, he would have asked her more, but if she was anything like Oogway, all he'd get would be more unanswered questions. Standing up, he bow before the two elder females and made his way down the darken path, unaware of what awaited him or if he had the strength to face it.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Tigress's POV**

_Burned down village…_

Tigress felt a deep chill run through her body. _Am I dead? If so, where's Po? I figure he…_

Her train of thought was broken when she felt something brush along the back of her head. Opening her eyes she was confused by the strange appearance of burn wooden planks. Moving her arms about she realized that she was floating along the water and in her confusion her basic reflexes kicked in and quickly scrambled to get out of the water. She felt a ripple of shame as she shook the water from her fur.

"How did I get here?" she asked aloud, turning back to the river, her eyes caught sight of Gongmen City, the fire still burning where the palace once stood. Thinking back, she recalled how she used the large gorilla as a shield from the explosion. It must have blown her clear of the city and into a nearby river. A part of her felt truly amazed that she had survived it, but her heart still ached knowing she was nowhere near closer to killing Shen.

A wind blew past her, and she was overcome with a deep chilling sensation. Before she could deal with the avian, she would have to take care of her wet clothes. Building a fire, Tigress stripped down to her wrapping and placed her vest and slacks on a nearby rock to dry. Sitting next to the fire she stretched her hands out though quickly pulled them back at the sudden, yet gentle warm sensation against the pads of her paws. A mixture of anger and grief watched over her. Why did she have to feel again? Why did she fall in love for that panda? Tears began to fall at the thought of her beloved panda, yet soon because a boiling surge of rage.

_This is all his fault. I was once the most hardcore kung fu warrior ever, and now I've lost everything I trained so hard to achieve._

Looking up, she spotted a large boulder. Standing she approached the chunk of stone, gently gliding a hand against feeling its smooth surface. It was not iron wood trees but it would have to do. She then took up a fighting stance and began to punch the rock. She felt a painful stinging sensation throughout the length of her arm and growled as she punched it again with the other arm resulting in a similar sensation. Pushing through the pain, Tigress doubled her efforts to crack the stone in two thus ridding her of the ability to feel pain…or anything for that matter…ever again.

A few cracks began to form, but it still wasn't enough, even after what felt like a whole hour of punching, she could still feel an endless swell of pain and suffering.

After one last punch, she fell to her knees; the tears rimming her eyes fell like a river. She felt completely at beside herself, unsure of how coup with these feelings of fear and anguish. She wanted to scream, but there was no fire left in her heart. As the tears continued to fall, completely beyond her control, she felt a sudden warm and tender sensation surround her about the waist, and soft voice that nearly caused her heart to burst.

"It's alright Kitty, I'm here."

**Po's POV**

_Several minutes ago…along the darken path_

Po had been walking through the forest for the better part of an hour, following the scent of peach bossism and tiger lilies. Though with each step, he seem to feel as though he should know this place. He paused just before he came upon a slopping hill. A faint smile began to form as he remembered rolling down a hill like that when he was very little with other cubs. His thoughts shifted back to the path as he heard the faint thumping sound. He followed the sound bringing him surprisingly to a small village. There were several small huts and cottages…or more like what was left of them scattered about. In his blind wondering, he felt something against his foot and looked down to see burned and rusted hoe. Looking around he could see other garden tools, and a few swords. Pain griped his heart as he realized that this was his old village.

He rushed across the fields until he came to his house, and shifted about the fallen boards of wood until he found a small stuff panda toy. The very sight of it brought tears to his eyes. He thought it had burned in the fire. Po nearly fell to his knees, when the soft thumping sound returned, becoming more like a loud hammering and made his way across the village clearing though stopped dead in his tracks when she it was Tigress punching a large boulder opened handed.

_What's she thinking?_

Her back was to him, and even when he cleared his throat to get her attention she refused to answer him. He was about to call out when she fell to her knees crying uncontrollable. He rushed to her to side and gently brought his arms around her waist holding her close.

"It's alright Kitty," Po said in a hushed voice. "I'm here."

"Po?"

Po smile as he slowly turned her around in his arms, yet instead of see her warm smile, an expression of pure rage.

"Get away from me!" she snapped punching him across the left shoulder. "You're not real!"

Po took the blow shifting his weight so it merely grazed off his fur. "Yes I am, I'm alive."

"That's not possible," Tigress glared, "I saw the building fall."

"Yes," Po said in a pleading gesture, "it did fall, but I survived, and I'm here now. Now where are the others? We need to—" His statement was cut short as Tigress attacked once again, forcing Po to step back, leaning to his right to avoid another on coming thrust, as he did; he noticed her knuckles were counted in blood. "Tigress, just what were you doing?"

Tigress screamed with rage as she attacked again with a spiral spin kick. "What I should have done a long time ago. I never should have allowed myself to fall in love. It's nothing more than a weakness."

"Tigress you don't mean that."

"YES I DO!"

With that, she shot out with her double palm thrust, ramming her fist into Po chest sending him flying across the clearing.

Po fought against the pain in his chest to stand up. He didn't know why she was acting like this, but knew he had to stop her before she really caused some major pain or worse.

"Tigress, please, I love you."

"No you don't!" Tigress shouted, ending with a painful roar, "you love _her_, the one you whisper every night before waking up, the one who causes you to shed a tear," she paused, approaching him, with each step her eyes narrow, her expression becoming far more feral than Po had ever seen. Once she stood face to face with Po, staring at him with eyes of daggers and said in a harsh tone. "You say you love me, but I know that you're heart still belongs to Jiao."

Po tore his eyes away from her for a moment, his heart splitting in two. "Yes, I do."

"I knew it!" Tigress snapped once more thrust her fist out, yet Po caught it at the last minute.

"I did love Jiao once, and for awhile I was happy," he said holding her fist but made no effort to push it back, "but she's gone now, taken away from me. I never thought I could love again, but something about you drew me to you, and whether it was fate or blind luck, but I fell in love with you in a way that I never thought was possible."

"Prove it," Tigress snapped. "When we first kissed, I felt more alive than ever. Because of you, I found myself smiling and laughing, feeling emotions that have died off in me since childhood. Before I meet you all I had was my training, nothing else mattered, and then you came into my life and I felt truly happy, but now, I feel nothing but grief and anger. I can't take Po, I just can't go on like this anymore. I need to feel alive again," she paused as she leaned closer to Po, pressing her face against his chest, "If only for one night, I want to have a moment of pure pleasure so that I might feel alive again."

Po could feel her body tremble against his chest. He could not stand to see her in such pain, whether it was physical or mental. Taking hold of her chin, he tilted her head back so that they gazed into each other's eyes once again, though instead of anger she now held a look of sadness reflected in them. A sly smile formed on his face, realizing that no matter what she looked like, he always saw her as the most beautiful woman he ever knew.

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against her own. Tigress returned the kiss, bringing her arms around his neck. He in return brought his arms around her waist pulling her close. Po could feel her body rumble from her soft purring and she moaned through the kiss. The sensation of her breasts pressing against his chest caused his manhood to swell and rise up to the rim of his slacks.

Tigress gasped from the sudden touch of his pride against her thigh and calmly pushed away from Po her cheeks turning red.

"Come with me," Po said gently pulling on Tigress's arm.

They made their way toward the remains of a small house, sections of the frame were gone, and the roof stood at an angle but it was perfect for what he had planned. Turning around, Po lowered Tigress upon a floor of tiger lilies. They both giggled at the sweet scent rising into the air. Reaching up, she brushed a hand along Po's chest down his rippling abs until reaching the hem of his slacks, her eyes widened at the sight of the tip of Po's manhood.

Turning her attention back Po's face, she smiled, purring loudly. "Please take me Po, make me feel alive."

Po sigh deeply leaning down gently scooped Tigress up by waist, pressing his lips against hers. With his free hand he reached behind her back and removed the clips holding her wrapping in place, as they fell about her waist, he was shocked by the sudden brush of two large mounds against his chest. Breaking from their embrace, Po gazed down upon Tigress's breasts, they were larger and fuller than he imaged.

"Geez," he said in a sheepish grin, "I never thought they'd be so big."

Tigress blushed once more, "Well the wrapping helps them stay flat to keep them from interfering with my fighting." She paused, a smile forming as she arched her back to cause her breasts to stand out even more, "What do you think?"

The sight of her smile urged Po's desire. "They look beautiful, just like you." He then began to rub a hand along her right breast.

The moment of contact caused Tigress to cry out in pleasure. She clutched Po's arm forcing him to squeeze her breasts that much harder. They kissed again, their bodies moving about in the throes of passion, Tigress moved from kissing him to licking his face and rubbing her nose along the folds of his neck. Po did likewise, with his hand still pressed firmly against her breasts kneading her soft white fur and pinched her erect nipples which only caused Tigress to moan that much louder. His free hand made it way down the length of her waist, moving slowly and fondling her every subtle curve. When he came upon her undergarments he could already feel a slight wetness to them.

Their tussle came to stop with Tigress now on top, smiling down at Po. Po smile back at her, holding up a hand to reveal her cum. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself." He said in playful voice.

"Maybe," she said licking Po's cum soaked hand, "but I think I might know a way to be even happier," after saying this, Tigress began to move down to Po's slacks and gently tugged at the hem to reveal his manhood.

Po chuckled as Tigress pulled his slacks all the way off and tossed them to side. Soon afterward his chuckles became moans of his own and looked down to see Tigress slowly licking the length of his pride. Sitting up, he took hold of Tigress's arm and effortlessly brought her back up to his chest for another long passionate kiss. He chuckled as he felt Tigress's tail coil around his manhood. As they broke from the kiss, he gazed into Tigress amber eyes that sparkled in the faint light.

"Tigress," he said with a chuckle, "you realized that if we go through with this, there's a possible chance that—"

His statement was cut off as Tigress pressed a finger to his lips. The smile she bestowed just as sweet and beautiful on her the moment he saw it. "I want this my loving panda, and if this does result with me carrying your child then so be it," she paused, bringing her face closer to his ear and whispered, "and don't worry, I'll deal with Baba."

Po chuckled once more. "Thank you Kitty."

Tigress then shifted her position so that Po's pride began to enter her. The look of bliss covering her face and her deep rooted moans reflected how much she was enjoying this. Po took hold of Tigress's hips and slowly moved her up and down the length of his cock. He felt her pussy tighten along his shaft and she grunted in pain and he calmly lifted her up.

"No," she cried clutching his shoulder, "don't stop, I can take it."

Po nodded, and thrust his pride back into Tigress, forcing his way through her resistance. With each thrust she screamed with a deep rooted sense of pleasure.

Po breathed deeply as he went to work driving his pride harder into the woman he loved. With each thrust he felt a sense of calmness come over him. The pain he felt for the lost of his family began to fade. He felt wonderful being in the throes of passion with Tigress.

They both moan loudly upon reaching a state of orgasm and in that single moment, Po discovered something he thought was impossible for him to achieve. Inner Peace.

Tigress released one more pleasing moan before lowering herself along Po's chest, pressing her muzzle against the side of his neck. "I love you Po."

"And I love you Tigress," Po said gently rubbing her back causing her to purr, "and I always will."

The two of them laid in the folds of each other's arms. A sense of bliss swelled within Po, and as his eyes closed, his mind swirled with thoughts of wonder at finally gaining Inner Peace. Now he was ready. Ready to face Shen and end his madness.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Gongmen City…prison_

Thundering Rhino stood before his two fellow—former—masters as they stood behind the iron clad bars.

"What do you want Rhino" Storming Ox commanded, "why aren't you with that scum sucking toad Shen?"

"I came to talk with you," Rhino said, his voice and gaze hung low.

"Well you can forget whatever you have to say," Master Croc snapped, "we already told that monster we would never join him."

"I know," Rhino said, looking away, "and believe me I would like to stand by your side in this matter, but I must see to the needs of Gongmen City."

"Damn it Rhino," Ox snapped slamming his fist against the bars. "The way things are going there won't be much a city left. We saw what happened to the palace. Don't tell me you're blind to what's going on?"

"That was a result of an attack on Shen's life," Rhino said, though his voice riddle with anger. "Though the results were unforeseen, his actions were warranted."

"Shove it!" Croc shouted, snapping his fang mouth in front of Rhino. "Just come out and say it, you're afraid."

"How dare you," Rhino snapped finally turning on them, "what I have done…what I have always done is for the good of Gongmen City."

"What is going on here?"

Rhino turned around to face two new warriors. Though he never met the leopard he knew the stance well enough to tell he was highly skilled in kung fu. There could be no mistaking the small red panda that stood beside the growling brute.

"Grandmaster Shifu?" Rhino said, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Shifu stated, his ears twitching. "I was under the impression that you were all killed when Shen took control of the city."

Rhino looked sadden a bit, but soon stood rigid with his shoulder's straight. "I choose to stand beside Shen to ensure he—"

"You WHAT!" Shifu shouted cutting him off. "How could you possible do such a thing?"

Rhino tore his gaze from Shifu. "I did only what I thought was the best means of protecting the people of Gongmen City," paused to look at the red panda. "I'm sure you would have done the same if our—"

His statement was cut short once again, though this time; it was due to Shifu slamming his foot against his chest. The forces of his strike combined with his chi sent Rhino deep into the far wall. "I have had enough this," Shifu shouted, "for too long I have followed the Master's Code and adhere to the laws brought down by the Emperor, but no more. This Shen has already destroyed two villages with his unholy weapon killing countless lives while leaving many other homeless and scattered, taken the life of not only the Dragon Warrior, but now my daughter. Plus, Shen has captured the remaining warriors of the Furious Five and will do god know what to them. Now then, I am going go out there and take that peacock down once and for all."

Storming Ox gripped the bar in front of him, his eyes narrow with rage. "You can't do that, he's too—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Shifu snapped. "Now I want you to get you're cowardly worthless excuse for kung fu masters out of that ceil or I will turn Tai Lung loose and let him tear you limb from limb!"

The three warriors turned their gaze from the enraged red panda to stare at the bulky snow leopard brings his hands together and begin to crack his knuckles, a look rage burning on his face a low grow slipping between his fangs.

_Inside Shen's factory…_

Shen stood before the remaining member of the Furious Five. They had been wrapped in chains and strung up to a large conveyor belt. Mantis hung trapped within a small cage…smaller than himself which hindered his moment. Crane found himself held upside down by his legs, with thick chains around his waist to keep his wings in place. Viper and Monkey were held tightly by a set of cuffs. The mad peacock brought a lit torch before the gold spider monkey; his ruby eye reflected the fire casting the beaten ape's face in a mixture of red and yellow. As opened an eye, his expression turned to a look of anger.

"You should have never involved yourselves in my business," Shen said in a mocking tone, "you would have lived slightly longer otherwise."

Monkey growled and then spat into Shen's face. "You'll pay for what you've done," he said his voice raw from lack of water.

"Do you truly believe that?" Shen said casting his arms about him, "Look around you."

The others turn their gaze from Shen to stare about the room. They hug about the top floor of a three story tall factory; clustered among a horde of wolves. Some of them were hard at work crafting more cannons while some were tossing in chunks of metal into a large vat to their left.

"My army of wolves is the most fierce and loyal of any other," Shen said drawing their attention. "My cannons have already crumbled two cities, plus killed two of your greatest warriors. And you are all about to die a excruciating death," he rose his metal arm to point toward the end of the conveyor where a vat of molten ore rested upon a blazing fire. "What makes you possibly—"

Shen's statement was cut short as the far doors burst open to reveal Shifu, Tai Lung along with Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox and Master Croc. They each stood in a fighting stance, weapon of choice held at the ready, and they all held a look of rage on their faces.

"It would seem that you have overlooked us," Shifu said, his voice calm and steady, "a costly mistake if you ask me."

"One that I do not attend to make again," Shen muttered, his ruby eye shined in the dim light. He then raised his voice to a thundering boom, echoing off the walls. "DESTROY THEM, DESTORY THEM ALL!"

Shifu and the others broke off, each of them taking on a group of wolves. Shifu made a beeline for the others, using his cane to poll volt over a wave of wolves and up to the next level. Thundering Rhino and Storming Ox used their weapons to destroyed the cannons, while Master Croc and Tai Lung fought through a horde of sword wielding wolves.

Shen stood back as his captives cheered them on.

"Not so tough now that someone is standing up to now are you?" Monkey mocked.

"You're fellow kung fu warriors may win the day," Shen said, the cracks in his voice betrayed his nerves state, "but their efforts to save you will be in vain!" With that he pulled back on a lever starting up the conveyer.

The knowledge that their friends were here to save them seemed to give the captive warriors a burst of strength and sought to free themselves from the chains. Crane gasp though when he saw the path of the conveyer led them over the large molten pit and their shackles were design to spring open the moment they over it.

Shen chuckled as the fools fought to free themselves knowing it was useless.

He turned just in time to avoid an incoming swing of the red panda's wooden staff. "You're quick," the deformed peacock said with a slight chuckle.

"Stop this madness now!" Shifu snapped, his eyes narrow.

"No I don't think I will," Shen replied calmly then tapped the bass of his own staff against the floor causing a scythe to pop out.

The two of them fought, both keep their distance, but ever so slowly Shifu shifted his position toward the conveyer control lever, hoping to stop it before it dropped his students their deaths.

"I know you're ruthless Shen," Shifu said in an attempt to keep the peacock off balance, "but now I see that in truth you're nothing but a coward."

"Coward?" Shen snapped.

"You hid behind that fraud too afraid of what the world would think of you. You couldn't accept what the Soothsayer's vision of your death, so you decided to cheat fate. Look at it has cost you. You're a monster; do you really think anyone would ever follow you?" He dared a passing glance at the controls. _Just a little closer, _he thought.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a faint chuckle and turned to gaze back at Shen, just in time to see him raise his metal arm. His fist spun around, a blade taking its place and thrust it forward. The shear speed of his attack was unbelievable and nearly had enough time to leap aside to avoid a fatal blow.

"My you're a fast one," Shen said. "You must have trained that loathsome panda that move." He then slammed the blunt end of his scythe against the red panda's neck and slowly pressed down. "But I will not allow you or some predetermined vision to rule me, nor will I let anyone stand in my of burning this world to ash," he paused to reach down to force Shifu gaze toward the conveyer. "Now watch in horror in what awaits you and every other worthless creature."

Shifu fought to turn away, but Shen's grip was too great. He shot his gaze to the side and could barely make out the others being overwhelmed by swarms of wolves and several massive gorillas. There was not much of a chance they could make it out of this alive, though if this was to be his last night at least he would die with honor.

Shen laughed evilly. It would only be a matter of moments before the first of the remaining Furious Five plunged into the pit. His warriors were making quick work of Shifu's pathetic band of kung fu masters and would soon join them.

Suddenly there was a loud groaning sound and the conveyer came to a dead stop. There was another groan followed by the sounds of metal breaking. Then flying out from the far end of the room came a large wheel.

"What?" Shen snapped jumping to the side to avoid getting hit allowing Shifu to slip out from under the blade.

Shen turned to face the far end of the conveyer, shrouded in darkness. He could see nothing, and then a pair of eyes appeared. He heard a faint growl and then in blur something jumped out across the captive warriors. There was a sharp slicing sound followed by the four warriors falling to the ground, their chains completely destroyed.

Though that was not the most shocking part, for standing between Shen and the others was non-other than Tigress.

"You," Shen snapped dropping his weapon, "you can't be here, I saw you die."

Tigress slowly stood up from her knelt position and calmly brushed some dust from her shoulders. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that was you're muscle bound one hand brute who died," she paused to move into a fighting stance. "Now where were we?"

"Stay away from me." Shen snapped, his voice cracking with fear.

Tigress couldn't keep herself from chuckling as she cast her gaze behind Shen. "Oh I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Shen continued to back away until he felt something hard and furry brush up against his back. Tilting his head up, his fear grew as he gazed into the jade eyes of the panda.

"What you were expecting someone else?" Po asked with a faint smile.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Po's POV**

Po stood before the deformed peacock. Though he was smiling, he felt a pent up sense of rage burning behind his eyes, and in a show of strength, Po struck Shen with a thundering upper cut. The force of the blow sent Shen flying, clearing the others and landed with a loud thud in the far end of the room.

Po then gazed down at his master and fellow warriors, his smile widen. "Hi guys, are you okay?"

"Yes," Shifu said, a look of wonder covered his face, "but how?"

A faint sound could be heard from Shen drawing Po's attention. "There will be time for explanations later master," he said, "right now there are other matters I need to deal with. You all go help the others, Shen is all mine."

Shifu and the five said nothing, simply nodded and rushed off, save for Tigress. She eyed the panda with a loving yet worried expression. "Are you sure about this? I can help."

"You can help me most by joining the others," he said placing a paw against the side of her face. "I can handle Shen this time, 'cause now I have something he could never have…Inner Peace." With that, Po side step around Tigress and slowly made his way toward Shen.

**Tigress's POV**

A sly smile crept across Tigress's face as she watched Po walked off. _Ooo…even in the heat of battle he's…_ She slapped herself to pull herself back in the moment. There would be time for them to embrace each other later. Right now they had bigger problems to deal with. Rushing over to the railing, Tigress dove over the side, pulling off a full flip just before landing, yet to her amazement made no such of an impact. A low growl drew her attention and turned to see Tai Lung and Master Croc cornered by a pack of wolves. There were too many for her to be much help, so spotting a broken cannon, Tigress took hold of the weapon, and with a low grunt turned around, taking the cannon with her. She spun around several time before finally releasing the chuck of metal hurling it at the wolves.

"Tai Lung, Croc," Tigress shouted, "get down!"

The two warriors quickly heeded her warning and ducked to avoid the hurled object which took out a number of wolves behind them.

"Dang Tigress," Tai Lung muttered in a surprise expression, "I know you're strong, but not this strong. How did you do that?"

Tigress gave her brother a friendly smirk. "Something I learn from Po about controlling my chi."

"I'm impressed," Master Croc stated.

"Wait," Tai Lung said before knocking out a pair of wolves with two quick jabs, "you say Po's alive. Where is he?"

"He's taking care of a personal matter."

**Po's POV**

Po made his way toward Shen, his expression one of complete calm and readiness, arms loose and swayed slightly with each step, hands open and relaxed. He even found himself smiling despite the threat he was about to face. True he had found Inner Peace, and given him a new sense of power and control over his chi, but Shen was just as strong with his dark chi. No matter what happen, he knew this was not going to be an easy battle.

Shen had woken up by the time he came within arm reach of the peacock and quickly scurried away. "Stay away from me…" the avian cried, the cruel mocking tone of his voice gone, "…you…you monster."

"What's the matter Shen," Po asked, "lost your back bone?"

"How are you even alive," Shen demanded, "I saw the inn fall on you."

"I think your double said it perfectly," Po said, a smile forming on his face, "the whole thing about the phoenix…I think it suits me just fine."

"Regardless, do you really think you can stop me?"

"All I know it's time you and I settle things Shen," Po said in a level tone, "For my kin, for the people of Sun Plain, for Coral Seaside Village and most of all for what you nearly did to Tigress."

With that he lunged for the peacock bringing his fist down for a thundering strike, and it was only through blind like that Shen managed to dodge the attack. At the last minute, Po opened his fist to plant his palm firmly against the floor and pulled off a quick side kick, slamming his foot clear across Shen's face. The avian staggered back but quickly swung his metal arm toward Po's face, though he managed to catch it before hitting him. He held the avian's hand in place, his grip tightening. A creaking sound formed as Shen struggled to pry his fist loose, yet Po would not release his hold, if anything he began to twist it to the side until suddenly the metal frame cracked.

"How is that possible?" Shen snapped eyeing his broken limb.

"With something you will never know," Po replied then pulled the peacock forward catching the mad avian off guard and with his free hand slammed it into his gut. There was a satisfying cracking sound of Shen's rib.

Shen's ruby eye glowed with rage as he jumped back, the damage to his arm causing it to snap clean in two. He then brought his false leg around, landing a solid blow to Po's side.

Po was ready for the attack and quickly rolled with it, though it did put some distance between him and Shen. The peacock then began to fling a number of steel feathers at him, though Po managed to deflect each blade with the back of his paw. He caught the last one in between his fingers and tossed it back at Shen, driving it deep into the shoulder of his false arm.

Pulling it loose, Shen dashed forward, grabbing a fallen sword and began to make mad swing at the panda, yet he managed to avoid each strike with ease. On the last swing, Po caught the blade with his bare hand and with his free one slammed it against Shen chest resulting in another loud rib cracking.

Tossing the blade to the side Po sent Shen flying again with another powerful upper cut. The peacock landed before a large object covered by a tarp and framed by wooded planks.

"You know I find it rather amusing," Po muttered walking toward Shen, "you spent all that time trying to kill my kin to keep from facing some horrible fate and yet here we stand in the fight of our lives." He came to a stop a few feet from him. "So why don't we end this Shen," Po added cracking his knuckles, "unless you have something else up your sleeve?"

"Oh I have something for you," Shen said, his plaster beak cracking, "something I think you will significantly enjoy," he paused to jump up on top of the hidden object while at the same time running a blade against the straps. As he did the planks fell and the tarp blew away in the wind revealing a massive cannon, similar to other with an outer shell of a dragon design, but nearly twice as large. "I think it's fitting that you shall be the first to face my ultimate weapon, the one that I shall use to light this world a blaze," he paused once more, bringing the remains of his false arm up and a narrow blade rotated around to take the place of its hand, "now join the rest of your kin in oblivion where you belong!"

With that he ran the blade along the surface creating a flare of sparks, lighting the fuse.

**Tigress's POV**

Down stairs, the fight was going out of the wolves. Tigress, Tai Lung and Thundering Rhino had made quick order of the gorillas. It was clear to everyone that she had greatly increased her strength and she would have a good deal of explaining to do, but that would come later. She only hoped that there would be a _later_, and that Shifu would understand her choice.

As the gorillas were knocked out and the remaining cannons destroyed, some of the wolves ran for the gates while others were pinned by Storming Ox and Master Croc. Tigress thought about going after the ones who were escaping, but realized they were no real threat.

"Oh no," Viper's cry drew her attention.

"Po you fool don't just stand there move!" That was Mantis.

At the mention of Po's name, Tigress tilted her head up and could see Shen standing on top of the largest cannon ever with the fuse burning and Po stood directly in its path.

"Come on," Monkey muttered, "we have to help him."

Before they could reach the stairs Tigress rushed to stop them, skidding to a stop to block their way.

"Tigress, are you crazy?" Crane muttered.

"Yeah don't you want to save Po?" Mantis complained.

"Yes," she said calmly though made no effort to move out of their way, instead she merely turned to gaze up at the panda she loved, a warm smile forming on her face, "but I know that Po can handle this without us."

**Po's POV**

Po stood rigid, standing his ground before Shen's newest weapon. He knew full well that he had to stop this madness here and now, or the whole world would be lost. Judging by the length of the fuse, he didn't have much time. Moving with quick but steady motion, Po brought his body into the position he saw Shifu did not so long ago. As the fuse reached its end, he closed his eyes and whispered in a solemn tone, "_Inner peace_."

An instant later, his ears ringed as a loud explosion rocked the building. Opening his eye, the world around him appeared to be moving slowly and as the cannon ball flew across the room, closing in on him; Po brought a hand out, with his palm open, and closed his eyes once more as he waited what was to come.

He opened them again as he felt something slam against his hand, followed immediately with a loud gasp, for he held the cannon ball firmly in the palm of his hand.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Shen shouted.

"Nothing's impossible," Po said calmly tossing the iron ball over his shoulder, "when you have Inner Peace."

"But how?" Shen demanded, "How could you find peace? I destroyed your home, brought you're kin to the very edge to ruin. I scared you for life. Tell me panda, how did you do it?"

"Yes Shen, you did take everything from me," Po said his voice still calm and steady, his gaze drifted down to see the Furious Five and the other masters, his jade eyes resting on Tigress and the loving smile on her face. "But you never took my family from me, or the ones I love, because they will live on in my mind and heart. I understand that now, and though I can never forgive you for what you've done, I see no need to fight you anymore."

"What?"

"Look at what I've just done," Po said gesturing toward the iron ball behind him. "You tried to use you're most powerful weapon against me and I stopped it with my bare hand. What do you think I could do to you with that kind of real power? It's over Shen, so do yourself a favor and walk away, leave Gongmen City and the rest of China. No one will ever follow you now, not once word spreads about what happen tonight."

Po took on a relaxed stance, his shoulders slump and slowly turned away. "I feel sorry for you Shen, and I hope that you can find some manner of peace, but you will never find forgiveness from me."

**Shen's POV**

Shen's good eye narrow while the false one began to glow, with each step the panda took away from him, the more his anger grew. Tearing his gaze from him, Shen raised his good hand to the metal one and pulled out several pins design to loosen the blade.

"I will not stand by let you tell me what to do," Shen cried in a low voice bringing his metal arm up and upon releasing the last pin, swung it in front of him, hurling the blade toward Po's back while shouting, "you worthless PANDA!"

**Po's POV**

Po released a solemn sigh. _You never learn will you Shen._

With his heighten senses; he heard the faint clicking sound of Shen pulling the pins from his arm. He waited until the last minute before spinning around and in blur caught the blade mere inches from his chest. His eyes narrowed as his grip along the blade tighten until the metal bent in two.

"I gave you a chance to walk away," Po said, his eyes beginning to glow a deep shade of red, "to live out the rest of you miserable life in peace," a bright gold aura began to form around his body, "and this is the choice you wish to make," dropping the crumbled blade, he positioned his arms to form the wind thrust, yet as his aura built, a small sphere of energy began to form in his clutched hand, "if this how you wish to end this, then so be it!" With that, he thrust his hand forward yet instead of a swirl of wind, a beam of light shot out.

As the blast struck the cannon, the weapon explode, shards of metal flying everywhere, the firry eruption that followed took out the whole corner of the building, blowing out windows and portions of the roof. In the midst of the inferno Po could hear the screams of Shen as his body was caught up in the blaze. Another explosion formed as the fire reached a section of barrels sending a pillar of smoke rising into the air along with a small ball of fire hurled across the sky.

When was all it over, and the cannon was nothing more than chard scarp of twisted burning metal, Po calmly lowered his arms, the aura fading from his body, and his eyes returned to normal.

He hated himself for what he did, for what Shen forced him to do. He had hoped that the peacock would choose to find a better path, to realize his mistake and find some measure of peace. But he guess some things are harder to find for others.

A joyful sound drew his attention and turned his gaze to the ground and could see his friends and fellow warriors cheering his name. The wolves that remained had dropped their weapons, the fight completely out of them; some of them appeared in a dazed at what happed while others fell about the ground too afraid for their own lives. A gentle touch brushed along his shoulder and he turned to face Tigress, the warm smile still on her face, yet there was look of grief in her eyes.

"I didn't want it to end like this," Po whispered, a tear rolling do his face.

"I know," Tigress replied.

The two of them stood at arm's length for moment until finally embracing, their lips pressed together in a heated passionate kiss, so grateful that they were both alive, that it finally over, and how both knew there would be no more nightmares.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Several days later…_

For the past two days, there was rejoicing in the streets of Gongmen City with dancing, singing and feast galore, and where the nights became day for one brief moments with dazzling shows of fireworks. Shen's body was never found however, which brought up a good deal of discussion from the Masters. Most believed that his body was completely consumed by the explosion that destroyed his cannon, others felt his body had been carried off by the river, but all could agree on one thing, they were pleased to know he was gone. The wolves that stayed behind following Shen's demise were safety locked away. They still didn't know what to do with them. Many wanted them killed for their crimes while several others simply wanted them gone. Po however had another idea.

Standing before the cluster of wolves in the prison, Po cast his gaze around, he could see the anger burning in each of their eyes, but he didn't care, he knew they could do him no harm, and any who did manage to slip past him would be taken down by the Furious Five and the others.

"There's has been talk about what to do with you lot," Po said in loud voice for all to hear, "most wish to hold you accountable for the deaths you've caused, while others would rather place you into exile. I would like to offer you another choice. As it stands right now, your name is worthless; no one in China will ever trust or welcome your kin ever again. You will be hunted and hated for the rest of your natural lives, with no home to call your own, and this hatred will be passed down to your children and their children, one generation after another until you are nothing but dust. Completely forgotten."

A lone wolf stood before the crowd, pressed his hands against the railing of the second floor. Like the others, he carried a look of hate, a fire burning in his eyes, yet as he spoke, there was a tenderness to it as well. "What would you have us do?"

Po released a heavy sigh. Turning his attention to the wolf in question and said plainly, "Help to rebuild what was lost. Win the trust of the people by protecting them from other roaming bandits and warlords. I can't tell you it will be easy or quick. Some of you may not live long enough to see, but those that follow, will be remembered that I can ensure you."

Several wolves clustered around the supposed leader who spoke up first, they in turned, turned to speak with others, each passing on their own thoughts until a collective howl rung through the prison, the eerie sound echoing off the walls.

"So uh…what have you decided?" Po asked unfazed by the sound.

"We accept your offer Dragon Warrior," the alpha wolf said with a solemn bow.

"Glad to hear it."

Following the release of the wolf army, though still closely guarded by a group of rhinos, the people of Gongmen City and the kung fu masters were surprised to see that Emperor Shi-huo himself had come to pay the city a visit. It was meant to be a special event, but with the palace destroyed the Emperor was forced to reside in one of the city's local inn. People crowded the market place wanting to get a look at their noble leader.

Po and the other masters stood before the main gates of the inn guarded by a pair of rhino. Po, dressed in a new set of clothes, stood next to Tigress, holding each other hand. They didn't know what the Emperor wanted with them, but if it brought him all the way out here from the protection of his massive walls, then it must be important.

"No matter what happens," Tigress whispered to him, "we'll face it together."

"Wouldn't have it either way," he whispered back.

The front door opened a moment later, and Emperor Shi-huo stepped out into the light, the muscular liger stood before the masters. "I have heard a great deal about each of you from the Gongmen master council. How you, Dragon Warrior Po was able to reform Tai Lung, once thought of as threat to China. I fear that because of my inaction caused the death of so many lives. And for that I wish to express my deepest thanks to all of you," he paused as his gaze fell upon Po, "you most of all Dragon Warrior."

"Me?" he said looking stunned.

Shi-huo nodded a smile on his face. "I wish to speak with you privately."

"Uh…I'm going to have to pass," Po began sounding calm, "it's been a long and stressful journey and I would…," he paused though when he noticed the subtle groans coming from Tigress and the others.

"Po this is the Emperor here," she whispered in a low voice, "you don't just turn down a request from him."

Po released a heavy sigh. All he wanted to do was go home and try to get back to his normal routine, but he saw no way out of this without upsetting someone. Nodding his head, Po gave Tigress a gentle kiss against the cheek then followed the Emperor back into inn.

Shi-huo led Po to the central lobby, emptied out to make room for the Emperor's throne. There were more rhinos inside, one at each corner and two standing before the doorway.

"What you have done in the factory that night will be remembered for years to come," Emperor Shi-huo said pacing the room. "Not many warriors have that kind of power. That makes you something of great worth, or a great threat."

Po's eyes narrowed. His fist clinched tightly. _What's he up to?_ His thoughts were broken when he noticed the rhino's raising their battle axes slightly.

"Oh there's no need for that men," Shi-huo said in a cheerful tone, "after all this is the Dragon Warrior. He could take us down with just a wave of his hand." He paused once more as he sat on top his throne. "Now than Po, I would like to offer you a chance to truly make something of your life. I have a daughter of birthing age, not much to look at, though your love is not required, only your seed."

"What are you getting at?"

"Think about it Po," Shi-huo said in a commanding tone, "a child born of your power and strength would make for an imposing heir and ensure the safety of our nation for years to come," he paused as to lean forward, interlocking his fingers under his chin, his yellow eyes gazing deep into Po's jade ones, "so what do you say?"

"No."

"Be careful Panda," Shi-huo sneered, "I do not make sure offers lightly."

"Regardless of that, my answer is no. My heart already belongs to another and I if were just take on another just to provide you with a heir than it would be betraying everything I hold dear. So you'll forgive me if I decide to pass on your offer."

He expected the Emperor to order his men to attack at any moment, that he would be forced to fight his way out of Gongmen City and in doing so place each of his friends and love one in a dire state, yet what he got was completely unexpected.

Shi-huo clapped his hands.

"Well said Dragon Warrior," he said, "just something I would expect you to say."

"I don't understand sire."

"You see Po I have come across your kind before, those with great power and strength. Sadly it has come to past that most of the time they are greedy always seeking more and never willing to give it up afterwards. If you had jumped at my offer without a second thought, I would have taken it as an attempt to claim the throne solely for yourself, but by rejecting it, you have shown me a great since of character and loyalty."

"So am I free to go?"

"Of course," Emperor Shi-huo said, though looked doubtful, "but I still feel that I must do something for your efforts in saving China if not the world. How might I possible repay you?"

Po gave it some thought this time as he cast his gaze toward the door knowing that Tigress was waiting for him. "Well my Emperor there is something I would very much like."

**Tigress's POV**

Emperor Shi-huo left shortly after his discussion with Po, promising to send his best craftsmen to help rebuild the palace. Very little was asked about what went on inside the inn between Po and the Emperor, though going by the sly smile on Po's face it had to be something big.

Tai Lung left shortly after the Emperor was gone coming back a few hours later on board the Sea Cutter. Rat Reed and his crew waved to them by the time they reached the docks and kindly stood at attention as Shifu and the other stepped on board.

Only Tigress and Po remained at the top of the steps leading toward the docks. They held each other's hand and as Tigress turned to gaze into Po, a smile formed on her face though faded all too quickly. "You know we'll have a great deal to answer for down the road."

"Yes I know," Po said turning to face her, placing a free hand along her face, "but if I had to do it all over again, I would make the same choices. I love you Tigress, no matter what comes of this I will always love you Kitten."

"And I love you my big panda," Tigress whispered into his ears.

The two leaned in close and gently pressed their lips together, their moment of passion broken only after a few minutes when Shifu called them from the front of the ship.

"Come along my love," Tigress said, "it'll be a long journey home."

"Something tells me," Po said turning his gaze to the horizon, "our journey has just begun. I couldn't have asked for a better companion to share it with."

_Far from Gongmen city deep within the mountains… _

A storm rolled over head, burst of thunder droned out the rapid screams of people being beaten with whips. Lightening flared ever so often illumination a massive fortress built within the side of the mountain. A lone figure spelt in an empty room, his face hidden in shadow. The sounds of a door open, caused him to stir, chains rattling as he shifted to a sitting position, his back to the gaping door. Something caused a shuddered to run along his shoulder and slowly turned his head to the side to reveal the face of a panda.

"My son is alive?" he said in a surprise voice.

The moment was lost when suddenly someone slammed their fist against his face forcing the panda flat along the ground once more.

"It won't do you any good Li," A looming voice boomed, his body covered in darkness, even with the faint glow of the torches from the hallway it was impossible to make out his face.

"Maybe," Li said with a faint chuckle, "but that means that you're end is closing in."

Another punch found its way across Li's face sending him back down. "I have grown tired of your foolish old man. Now then tell me where the Key Stone is and I can end you're suffering."

"Somewhere safe," Li said turning away from the shadowy figure, flashes of lightening causing the old panda's shadow to dance about the floor, "a place where you will never find it."

He heard a low sigh from behind. "Very well Li, I'll come back later on, and will try this again."

A moment later, the door slammed shut causing Li to cringe. He didn't know how much of this he could take, but he had to, he just had to, for there was no idea what kind of destruction he would cause if he were to get his hands on the Key Stone and what it led to.

"Hurry my child," Li whispered as tears streamed down his face, "hurry and find my son, for he is this world only hope."

**Well that's end of part 3 of my Altered Path series. I've had a lot of fun with this one, and hope you all enjoy reading it. Up next will be two short stories one that takes place between parts 2 and 3, and another that will follow up from this one and will set the stage for what's to come.**


End file.
